Salvation
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Emma, journaliste à Boston, rencontre un soir un adolescent de quinze ans en sortant d'une boîte de nuit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série Once upon a time.**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay .com) /fr/photos/sh%C3%A9rif-%C3%A9toiles-denim-2626444/**

 **En revanche les plaisanteries et fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rating M correspond au langage et à la violence de certaines scènes, rien de plus.**

 **Dans cette histoire Henry n'est pas le fils d'Emma ni de Regina.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

En cette nuit sans Lune, la forêt retentit une dernière fois du rire désagréable de la sorcière, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule morte terrassée par l'éclair pourpre envoyé par son ennemi. Le silence pesant autour des deux hommes s'accentua.

The Dark One serrait dans ses bras son fils blessé par Zelena. Le regard dans le vague luttant contre la douleur, alors que le sort mortel se rependait dans son corps, Baelfire leva la tête vers lui.

– Fais-le, murmura-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux Rumplestilskin ne répondit pas, mais l'étreignit plus fortement.

– Fais-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, fais-le pour Henry je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul et qu'il te connaisse de cette façon …

Quand son fils se tut Rumple paniqua.

– Bae ! Bae ! Non ! Reste avec moi, Bae !

Comprenant que le temps comptait, il plongea la main dans la poitrine de son fils, cet homme qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu grandir et contempla le cœur rouge et brillant entre ses mains, et l'enveloppa d'un sort de protection pour qu'il garde la dose d'énergie nécessaire encore quelques heures.

– Je te le promets, Bae, chuchota-t-il laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues pendant que la vie quittait le corps toujours dans ses bras.

Il déposa doucement l'homme mort sur le sol, et se releva péniblement. Il s'approcha de la sorcière verte et lui cracha dessus. Comme pour son fils, il récupéra son cœur dans la poitrine de la jeune rousse n'étant pas surpris par ses teintes foncées et vertes sans aucun éclat, simplement un cœur pourri comme elle. Il le réduit en cendres entre ses doigts, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait plus à grand-chose, mais cette action le soulagea légèrement. Il rangea délicatement l'organe de Baelfire dans une petite boîte apparue dans son autre main puis revint vers le cadavre.

Il agita le poignet provoquant la disparition de l'homme à terre dans un nuage de fumée rougeâtre. Il n'accorda aucun nouveau regard à la femme morte. Il laisserait son corps dans les bois comme de la viande avariée, espérant que quelques charognards s'en délecteraient.

Il leva les yeux, observa le ciel étoilé à travers les branches des conifères pendant un petit moment, inspira profondément et porta de nouveau son attention vers le sol où son fils gisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Je te le promets, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

.

.

N/A : Seuls le prologue et l'épilogue sont aussi courts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

 _Boston vendredi soir, minuit..._

Emma poussa la porte de la boîte de nuit et se retrouva à l'air libre dans la ruelle. Les vibrations des basses de la musique bien trop forte augmentaient toujours les battements son cœur. Elle marcha jusqu'à la bouche d'incendie à quelques mètres et s'assit dessus. Elle attrapa le talon d'une de ses chaussures et se libéra de l'escarpin qui lui comprimait les pieds depuis bientôt trois heures. Elle répéta son geste avec le deuxième, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Emma détestait ça, travailler sous couverture pour découvrir la vérité. Enfin, tout dépendait du rôle qu'elle jouait, mais celui d'une pétasse dans une robe rose bien trop moulante ne faisait pas partie de ses favoris. De plus, ce Kevin Newman, un connard chauve au ventre imposant, qui trompait visiblement sa femme et détournait l'argent de ses patrons, s'était montré grossier et lui avait préféré une brune maquillée comme un camion. Qu'il fut frustre et désagréable ne l'embêtait pas, au contraire, il valait mieux, sinon elle aurait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser. Elle plaignit un instant la pauvre femme qu'il collait.

Au moins, cette mission s'achevait, et elle avait rassemblé les éléments nécessaires à son dossier.

Emma bougea les orteils en grognant. Elle jeta un regard blasé à ses talons par terre, ils étaient magnifiques mais pas du tout adaptées à ses pieds. Elle hésita. Marcherait-elle pieds nus jusqu'à sa voiture garée quelques rues plus loin, dans laquelle l'attendait une paire de Nike tellement plus confortables ? Elle fit plusieurs mètres pour se faire une idée sur le goudron fissuré imaginant déjà que sa voute plantaire avait dû prendre une couleur noirâtre vu la saleté du sol, puis se retourna en entendant le grincement de la porte.

Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années sortit plié en deux, se précipita vers la bouche d'incendie, posa la main dessus pour l'aider à garder un semblant d'équilibre et vomit…

– Attention, mes Louboutin ! Cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Trop tard…

– Désolé m'dame… Dit-il en se relevant et s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

 _« Madame ?! Non seulement ce petit con venait de ruiner ses chaussures extrêmement chères mais en plus, il l'appelait, Madame ! Elle avait à peine trente ans ! »_ Pensa-t-elle.

– … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon grand-père vous rachètera vos pompes, finit-il d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

– C'est des Louboutin, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser.

– D'accord, on ira voir dans ce magasin « Louboutin » dont vous parlez, je suis certain qu'il en restera quelques-unes.

– …

Emma décida de ne pas continuer. Elle l'observa, notant qu'il était visiblement encore bien barbouillé, elle lui demanda.

– Ça va petit ?

– J'ai un peu trop bu.

– Tu n'as pas vraiment l'âge de boire, tu as quoi, quinze ans ?

– Dix-huit.

Elle plissa les yeux.

– Fais-moi voir ta carte d'identité.

Devant le ton qu'elle employait, il s'exécuta, la sortit de la poche intérieur de son blouson et lui tendit.

Emma sourit en dévisagent le portrait sur le bout de plastique. L'inconnu sur la photographie ne ressemblait en rien au jeune homme devant elle.

– Et ils ont gobé ça à l'intérieur ? Que tu t'appelais Mike Giver ?

– Ouais…

Elle secoua la tête n'en revenant pas vraiment, et nota mentalement que cet établissement vendait de l'alcool aux mineurs. Elle leur ferait payer.

– Alors… « Mike », commença-t-elle.

– Henry.

– Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hormis foutre en l'air mes talons aiguille ?

– Je voulais voir Boston, alors j'ai pris le bus…

Emma acquiesça.

– En attendant, tu es plutôt mal en point, tu as sérieusement besoin d'une bonne aspirine et de dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Face à son air embêté, elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre puis se décida.

– Allez viens dit-elle, je te ramène.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à ses escarpins irrécupérables et préféra les laisser là.

– Au fait tu habites où ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se mettant en marche.

– StoryBrooke, dans le Maine.

 _« Le Maine… Merde. Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule ?»_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle tourna le regard vers l'adolescent, et face à sa tête, elle ne pensa pas aux kilomètres à parcourir, mais au fait que ce gamin allait ce faire démolir par ses parents. Bah, au fond, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cet état au nord de la ville, et l'idée de revenir dans son appartement seule ne l'enchantait guère. Au moins avec lui elle ferait sa Bonne Action de l'année.

Suivie par Henry, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture en évitant les bouts de verres cassés sur la chaussée. Elle lui ouvrit la porte passager, et s'installa côté conducteur, après avoir vaguement nettoyé ses pieds à l'aide d'un peu d'eau et des kleenex. Emma apprécia ses baskets qui enveloppèrent ses pieds froids avec douceur et chaleur. Indécise sur le fait de revêtir ses affaires de sports, un jogging et un pull à capuche présents dans son coffre, elle garda sa robe rose en comprenant qu'un strip-tease face à un adolescent de quinze ans un brin ivre, attiserait certainement une lubricité qu'elle aimait mieux éviter. Elle se couvrit de sa veste en cuir rouge adorée, et tourna la clef de contact en écoutant tendrement le moteur se mettre en marche.

Le jeune homme étudia avec dégout l'habitacle autour de lui.

– Elle est un peu vieille votre bagnole, commenta-t-il.

– Dis-donc mon grand, tu as ruiné mes chaussures et je m'apprête à te ramener chez tes parents à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où j'habite, alors si j'étais toi je me contenterais de dire merci au lieu de faire des commentaires à la con... Commentaires dont je te dispense à l'avenir.

– …

– Bien, je vois que tu as compris, alors on y va !

Ils se mirent en route et Emma se concentra sur la route. Elle avait légèrement bu, les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient déjà mais consciente qu'une autre personne gigotait sur sa droite dans la Volkswagen, elle redoubla d'attention dans cette ville où un accident était si vite arrivé.

Elle ne commença à respirer normalement que lorsqu'elle quitta l'agglomération et sillonna les routes plus tranquilles en direction du Maine.

Le jeune homme commençait à piquer du nez, Emma comprit qu'il ne ferait pas un compagnon de voyage très distrayant. Elle alluma la radio et chantonna le vieux morceau de jazz qui passait. Elle aimait cette chanson et la voix grave de Nina Simone. Elle reprit le refrain avec la chanteuse en le massacrant, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle chantait faux :

« _It's a new done, it's a new day, it's a new life for me… and I'm feeling good… »_

En mode automatique tenant le volant d'une main sûre tout en croisant les autres voitures, elle médita sur sa propre vie.

Emma était journaliste depuis trois ans pour un canard de Boston. Son patron un ancien client qui l'avait engagée pour suivre sa femme quand elle exerçait encore le job de détective privée, lui avait proposé d'écrire dans son magazine. Emma d'abord suspicieuse, avait essayé durant un mois et s'était prise au jeu de rédiger des articles sur les gens sur lesquels elle enquêtait. Cela lui rappelait un peu son ancien boulot. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'énoncer les faits, d'exposer les photographies d'un mari infidèle à une femme en pleures, mais bien de réfléchir à la meilleur manière d'écrire une histoire pour un auditoire qu'il fallait intéresser et même réussir à captiver. Pour elle, cela représentait presque une promotion par rapport au travail d'enquêteur.

Ce soir, elle venait de finir ses filatures sur un comptable de la pègre de Boston. Ce débile de la boîte de nuit qui ne comprenait pas que ses jours étaient comptés et que lorsque vos employeurs ne ressentaient aucuns scrupules à tuer des gens, il était assez idiot de se croire suffisamment malin pour les escroquer. Il paierait très bientôt cet orgueil de sa vie.

Emma se dit que les gens ne changeaient pas. Seul l'argent et l'égoïsme faisaient la loi depuis longtemps chez la race humaine.

Elle soupira, puis sourit face à la voix de Sam Cook et la chanson _Summertime_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au gamin qui dormait la tête contre la vitre.

Ils roulaient depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'elle entendit les premières gouttes. Le tonnerre gronda et la pluie tambourina sur le pare-brise. La jeune femme actionna les essuie-glaces qui se mirent à couiner désagréablement, leur caoutchouc s'accrochant à la vitre ralentissant leur balayage, provoquant un déplacement pénible à observer sur la surface en verre.

– Je sais pourquoi il pleut, parce que mes putains d'essuie-glaces ne marchent pas ! Râla-t-elle.

Elle entendit le ricanement sur sa droite

– Tu trouves ça drôle ? Je n'y vois rien !

– T'inquiète on y est presque, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'absolument banale.

Emma ne releva pas le tutoiement adopté par le jeune homme. Il était tard et elle ne voulut pas se formaliser de cette familiarité, imaginant à la place le lit d'un hôtel dans lequel elle s'endormirait après avoir déposer ce morpion à ses parents.

La pluie se calma et s'arrêta quand ils pénétrèrent dans la petite ville.

– Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Où vivent tes parents ?

– Mes parents son morts, c'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé.

– …

– Prends la prochaine à droite puis gare-toi devant la grande maison aux murs en bois.

Emma obéit et sortit du véhicule en même temps que l'adolescent. Ils remontèrent l'allée en silence.

– Je ne t'ai même pas remercié, réalisa-t-il tout d'un coup.

– Ouais, t'es un vrai petit malotru, lui dit-elle gentiment.

– Merci, répondit-il en souriant. Euh... Je ne connais pas ton nom.

Elle lui sourit avec chaleur en lui tendant la main.

– Emma Swan, se présenta-t-elle.

– Henry Gold, révéla-t-il en accompagnant son nom d'une poignée de main énergique. Merci de m'avoir ramené.

– Oui, en effet c'est assez aimable de votre part …

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme en costume sur le pas de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, il soutenait une grande partie de son côté droit sur une canne en bois foncé.

Emma réalisa que cet inconnu face à eux, certainement un grand ponte de cette ville, la fixait sérieusement attendant qu'elle parle.

– Euh… Je m'appelle Emma Swan, j'ai ramené Henry qui avait loupé le dernier bus… Elle ne continua pas, honnêtement même elle ne croyait pas à ce mensonge grotesque.

– Grand-père… commença Henry.

– Tais-toi, le coupa-t-il, viens-là.

Alors que le garçon s'approchait, Emma en profita pour détailler « l'ancêtre ». Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, plutôt jeune pour être grand-père. Elle perçut l'éclat d'une dent en or dans la rangée du bas côté gauche lorsqu'il desserra la mâchoire pour demander à son petit fils.

– Tu as bu ?

– Oui, un ou deux verres… répondit Henry la tête baissée.

– Pourquoi avoir fugué ?

– Tu n'aurais jamais accepté que j'aille voir Boston.

– C'est vrai…

Un éclair de colère perça un instant ses pupilles, mais fut remplacé rapidement par la peur ressentie durant ces heures d'angoisses, le soulagement, et finalement l'attendrissement pour la chair de sa chair prit le dessus.

– Tu devrais aller te coucher. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain.

Oui grand-père.

Henry le dépassa et s'arrêta devant la femme qui venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

– Tu as été assez malin dans ta fuite, lui dit-elle d'une voix chaude en lui souriant avec affection.

Il fit de même et hocha un peu timidement la tête pendant qu'elle lui indiquait discrètement l'intérieur de la maison pour qu'il obéisse à son grand-père.

Emma sentant qu'elle était observé par l'homme, ne put s'empêcher de s'intéressait à la nouvelle venue et l'étudia des pieds à la tête.

De la même taille que l'adolescent, brune, la peau mate, elle possédait une bouche sensuelle. Vêtue d'une veste en cuir noire dont le col relevé accentuait l'allure qui se dégageait d'elle, d'un chemisier blanc à moitié couvert d'un gilet foncé de barman en soie à trois boutons, et enfin d'un jean noir et des bottes en cuir de la même couleur, l'inconnue s'appuyait négligeament contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les mains dans les poches elle tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Emma ne bougea pas découvrant que cette femme se pliait au même examen qu'elle sur sa personne quelques instants plus tôt.

Les yeux de cette étrangère s'attardèrent sur sa poitrine et descendirent sur son corps et ses jambes. Elle arqua un sourcil et un léger sourire se dessina sur le côté de ses lèvres en découvrant les chaussures de sports qu'Emma portait.

La journaliste sursauta lorsque l'homme avec la canne reprit la parole.

– Vous avez bu ? L'interrogea-t-il.

– Pardon ?

– Avez-vous consommé de l'alcool, articula-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Il s'approcha en boitillant.

– Ce que cela peut faire, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est qu'avec de l'alcool dans le sang, la vie de mon petit-fils dans votre voiture était menacée.

– Je …

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, cracha-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la femme toujours accoudée à la porte d'entrée de la maison qui observait leur conversation avec amusement.

– Shérif Mills, arrêtez-la je vous prie.

Emma en resta bouche-bée, ce n'est que lorsque l'autre femme obéit, qu'elle remarqua la petite étoile dorée à sa ceinture. Elle savait que les deux verres de tequila ne lui retireraient pas son permis, mais qu'ils lui vaudraient sûrement une petite nuit en cellule.

 _« Bonne Action de l'année mon cul »,_ se félicita-t-elle, quand le shérif lui passa les menottes autour des poignets, et que la porte de la maison se refermait sur l'infirme dont elle venait de ramener le petit-fils sain et sauf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

La pression de la main de la femme dans son dos l'incitait à se rapprocher de la porte arrière du véhicule de police.

– Attendez ! Supplia Emma.

Le shérif s'arrêta.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai des vêtements plus confortables dans mon coffre, cela vous dérangerait-il de me les prendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue d'excuse en montrant ses mains attachées. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais…

La dénommée Mills réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

– Où est votre voiture ?

– C'est la coccinelle jaune dans la rue.

– C'est dans ce tas de boue que vous avez ramené Henry ? Interrogea la femme légèrement agacée.

Emma n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on injure sa voiture bien aimée, mais elle laissa glisser cette remarque acerbe, ayant déjà eu un aperçu des réactions désagréables des gens de cette ville.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Le shérif pinça les lèvres, mais lui fit comprendre qu'elle accéderait à sa requête. Elle récupéra les clefs dans la poche de sa veste et l'aida à s'installer sur le siège arrière avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Emma se contorsionna pour adopter une posture plus commode attendant patiemment son retour. Elle se demandait dans quelle galère elle venait de se fourrer quand le claquement de la porte avant la ramena dans l'habitacle.

La conductrice se positionna derrière le volant et démarra le véhicule de fonction. La journaliste se tâta, commencerait-elle une conversation aimable avec l'agent des forces de l'ordre ? Non, elle comprit que celle qui l'avait arrêtée préférait le silence. L'agent de police, lui jeta à plusieurs reprises quelques coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pendant qu'Emma laissait son regard vagabonder sur les bâtiments qu'elles dépassaient.

Regina gara le véhicule dans la petite cours du commissariat où une autre voiture, une Mercedes noire se trouvait déjà. Elles descendirent et le shérif lui attrapa le coude pour la guider, portant le sac par la poignée avec l'autre main.

Elles entrèrent dans le poste de police. Deux cellules vides dans le fond de la grande salle n'attendaient apparemment que sa venue.

– Une préférence pour votre « chambre » ? Demanda ironiquement Mills.

Emma sourit intérieurement en se disant que cette femme avait peut-être un peu d'humour tout en étudiant les deux cachots.

– À vrai dire oui, celle de droite me tente mieux.

Celle qui la tenait toujours sourit légèrement et la guida vers son choix. Elle ouvrit la porte, la détacha puis l'enferma à l'intérieur.

– Je reviens avec vos affaires, expliqua l'agent en la laissant là.

Emma s'assit sur le lit, pendant que la policière vérifiait le contenu du sac de sport. Elle ne supportait plus cette robe et se languissait de son jogging. Elle cria presque de joie à la vue de son sac que le shérif déposa devant elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Emma s'accroupit, tira la fermeture éclair, récupéra un T-shirt et le pull qu'elle jeta sur le matelas de la cellule, en se redressant elle sourit au pantalon. Elle leva la tête vers le shérif toujours face à elle.

– Euh… Je vais me changer, déclara-t-elle.

– En effet.

– Vous allez rester là ?

– Oui.

Emma fronça un instant les sourcils, elle se serait attendue à ce genre d'attitude de la part d'un homme. Elle hésita, mais comme cette inconnue s'était montrée plutôt agréable jusqu'à maintenant, aussi tenta-t-elle :

– Pouvez-vous vous retourner ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous pourriez cacher une arme…

Emma éclata de rire.

– Quoi ?! Dans mon soutien-gorge ?

– Ou dans votre petite culotte.

– Je porte un string.

– Raison de plus…

Emma comprit qu'elle la faisait marcher, qu'elle ne gagnerait pas face à elle, alors elle plia le bras pour accéder au fermoir dans son dos et s'en saisit, le tirant doucement vers le bas, ne quittant pas le shérif des yeux qui semblait vraiment amusée par son audace.

– Un coup de main ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

– Non.

Emma le regard toujours plein de défi devant celle qui la toisait et restait de marbre, ondula lentement en se débarrassant de la robe qui s'accrochait à son corps. Enfin libérée de cette deuxième peau, elle soupira en l'envoyant valdinguer dans le sac.

La policière inspira profondément en la reluquant sans ménagement.

– Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? Questionna Emma.

– Assez… Je me demande si je ne vais pas reprendre vos affaires pour profiter plus longtemps du spectacle.

– Quoi ?!

– Du calme, Mademoiselle Swan, je plaisantais.

Emma ferma un instant les yeux, et passa son pantalon, le T-shirt et son pull. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand le gargouillement de son estomac brisa le silence. À nouveau Regina arqua un sourcil et Emma un peu gênée regarda ailleurs.

– Vous avez faim ? Interrogea le shérif avec pitié.

– Oui, j'ai vraiment la dalle, avoua-t-elle.

Regina Mills médita ces paroles tout en continuant à balader ses yeux sur ces nouveaux vêtements.

– Vous n'auriez pas une machine automatique à laquelle je pourrais me prendre une barre chocolatée ? Reprit Emma devant le silence qui s'attardait.

– Si.

Elle parut soulagée, puis se frappa le front.

– Merde, jura-t-elle en se souvenant que son portefeuille était resté dans sa voiture.

– Un problème ?

– J'ai laissé mon fric dans ma boîte à gants.

– Je vois.

– Vous pourriez m'avancer quelques dollars ?

Regina la regarda avec intérêt.

– Cela vous coûtera votre string, répondit-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma.

– Vous n'avez pas un peu l'impression d'abuser de la situation ?

– Non, si c'était le cas je serais déjà en train de vous prendre sur ce matelas qui n'en est pas un.

– …

Regina guetta sa réaction. Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

– Je … Commença-t-elle.

– Encore une fois, Mademoiselle Swan, calmez-vous, l'hystérie ne vous va pas. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que vous reprenez un peu vos esprits.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Je pensais que les gens des grandes villes savaient discerner l'humour… Mais je me suis trompée, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Emma accusa le coup en se disant qu'elle s'en prenait vraiment plein la gueule ce soir, que ces ploucs ne lui laissaient réellement rien passer. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et sifflota en se demandant quelle surprise lui réservait encore cette belle garce.

Elle entendit les talons claquer sur le sol mais resta immobile.

– Et en plus vous sifflez. Après la vulgarité de vos vêtements et de votre langage, j'aurais dû m'y attendre…

Emma adopta un sourire sensuel en levant légèrement la tête vers elle.

– C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme…

Regina ne répondit pas et lui lança le petit paquet à travers les barreaux.

– Bon appétit.

Emma s'assit en faisant tourner l'emballage dans ses mains.

– Des pommes ? Sérieux ?

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce fruit excellent pour la santé ?

– Elles n'ont aucun goût dans ces machines, enfin tout le monde le sait !

– Je l'ignorais, mais il vrai que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me nourrir de ces immondices que vous appelez sucreries. Vous devriez me remercier de me soucier de votre santé en vous offrant ce qui semble être ce qu'il y a de plus sain dans ce distributeur de malheur, répondit Regina exaspérée.

Emma baissa les yeux.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle.

– Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répéter je vous prie, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

– Merci, dit à nouveau un peu plus fermement la jeune femme.

Le regard du shérif se radoucit, elle se dirigea vers un des bureaux de la grande salle, alors qu'Emma croquait dans le fruit à la peau rouge.

Regina alluma plusieurs petites lampes en opaline puis éteignit le plafonnier. Cette nouvelle luminosité apporta une intimité à la salle bien plus plaisante que la lumière crue des néons un peu plus tôt.

Regina se débarrassa de sa veste, la posa délicatement sur une des chaises avant de s'assoir et de fermer les yeux. Le silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par les bruits de dents d'Emma qui rongeait le trognon de pomme.

Le shérif expira fortement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

– Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruits s'il vous plaît ?

Emma déglutit.

– Quoi en mangeant ?

– Oui. Même un ruminant sait être plus discret que vous…

La journaliste souffla.

– Eh bien, j'ai toutes les qualités du monde en votre compagnie, je m'habille comme une pute, parle comme une poissonnière, siffle comme un homme, mange comme un cochon. C'est quoi la prochaine insulte ?

– Je ne sais pas encore, je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec vous…

Emma se mit à rire.

– Vous n'avez vraiment pas le sens de l'hospitalité dans cette ville.

– Nous avons rarement des étrangers, confessa Regina.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas vu la façon dont vous les traitez...

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je vous ai ramené ce gosse sain et sauf et tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire c'est de m'arrêter, pour quoi ? Conduite en état d'ivresse ?

– Vous avez bu.

– Oui. Mais vous savez très bien que si vous me faîtes passer un alcootest, le résultat ne sera pas celui que vous attendez.

– Peut-être…

– Mais bordel, vous n'avez jamais tort ?

– Non.

– Ok, alors allons-y, apportez-moi ce foutu test.

– Je n'en ai pas envie.

Emma en resta coite.

– C'est une blague ?!

– Non.

– Bon alors laissez-moi sortir !

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous êtes visiblement exténuée, je ne vous laisse pas reprendre la route dans cet état. J'ai quand même un peu de principes.

– Évidement... Il y a bien un hôtel quelque part dans cette ville ?

– Oui, mais personne ne vous répondra à cette heure et…

– Oui ?

– M. Gold n'apprécierait pas que je vous laisse vous promener dans sa ville chérie sans surveillance.

– M. Gold ? Le grand-père d'Henry ?

– Oui.

– C'est qui ?

– Le maire de la ville, et accessoirement mon patron.

– Je comprends...

– Non, je ne crois pas.

Emma ne releva pas, cette femme voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot avec elle, alors elle lui accorda. Elle se rallongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Après un petit moment, la voix de Regina se fit à nouveau entendre.

– Vous dormez ?

– Oui.

– Je me demandais…

– ….

– Pourquoi rose ? Quitte à être ridicule autant prendre une robe léopard ou zèbre.

– Il n'y en avait plus, s'énerva Emma.

– Je me disais aussi…

– Mais non, je jouais un rôle !

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Emma se mordit l'intérieure de la joue.

– Rien.

– Quel genre de rôle ?

– Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit.

– Vous êtes actrice ?

– …

– Répondez-moi.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je n'en ai pas envie.

– Ne jouez pas avec moi, Mademoiselle Swan, vous perdriez, vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable… Quel genre de rôle ? Répéta-t-elle.

Emma expira.

– Celui d'une pouffiasse sans intérêt.

– Et je suppose que vous êtes encore en train d'incarner le personnage...

Emma terriblement fatiguée comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre même verbalement avec elle pour le moment, alors elle sourit.

– Vous avez raison, je ne gagnerais pas face à vous…

– Bien. Dormez, vous en avez besoin, sur ces mots Regina se leva et éteignit toutes les lampes sauf une. Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Swan, conclut-elle avant de se rassoir.

Emma ferma les yeux et s'endormit plus rapidement qu'elle ne le voulut.

Le shérif bailla discrètement puis l'observa un long moment respirer doucement en se demandant sérieusement ce que provoquerait l'arrivée de cette femme dans leur petite « ville tranquille ». Connaissant Gold, il voudrait tout savoir sur elle, et honnêtement elle-même était très intriguée par cette inconnue qui osait lui répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

La main manucurée du shérif secouant légèrement son épaule la sortit des limbes avec douceur.

– Mademoiselle Swan, réveillez-vous …

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

– Enfin ! Vous avez vraiment le sommeil lourd. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas des problèmes d'audition ? Peut-être devriez-vous consulter un médecin, commenta Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma bougonna en s'asseyant dans le lit et se frotta les yeux.

– On pourrait essayer de vivre sans ces petites phrases assassines ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Mademoiselle Swan. Tenez, prenez une tasse de café, cela va certainement vous aider à émerger… Vos yeux sont encore bouffis.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, et goûta le liquide à la place. Elle fut agréablement surprise.

– Mmm, il est délicieux, avoua-t-elle.

– Je ne suis pas du genre à rater ce que je fais... se contenta de répondre Regina.

Emma sourit intérieurement. Qui était cette femme, le shérif de ce trou perdu ? Une véritable connasse quand elle s'y mettait, et qui plus est, totalement imbus de sa personne.

Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et découvrit qu'il était plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait.

– Je…

– Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé Shérif Mills, l'interrompit une jeune rousse en entrant dans la pièce.

Habillée de bleu, les bras chargés de livres, elle posa délicatement la pile sur un des bureaux avant de reloger une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles. Regina s'approcha d'elle, et jeta un œil sur les vieux bouquins.

– Êtes-vous certaine que tout est là, Mademoiselle French ?

– Oui. Votre demande était assez… spécifique…

La porte de la cellule restée ouverte, Emma en profita pour reprendre sa liberté.

– C'est quoi vos bouquins ? Questionna-t-elle en s'étirant et baillant la bouche grande ouverte.

Regina la toisa de la tête au pied.

– On met la main devant la bouche lorsque l'on baille, lui reprocha-t-elle.

– Ah ouais ? C'est ballot…

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant une réplique cinglante lorsque la nouvelle arrivée s'interposa.

– Bonjour, commença-t-elle tout sourire en tendant une main à Emma. Je m'appelle Belle French, je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître…

– Non, en effet, je m'en souviendrais, rétorqua la journaliste gentiment en lui serrant la main.

Belle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Emma se délecta de l'effet de son compliment.

– Vous comptez draguer tout ce qui bouge ? S'agaça Regina.

– Ne soyez pas jalouse shérif, vous restez ma préférée, affirma Emma en lui décochant son plus beau sourire.

La femme de loi resta un instant interdite puis lâcha :

– Ne vous surestimez pas, Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma se mit à rire.

– Bon, vu que les formules d'usage sont terminées. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un endroit où prendre un petit déjeuner décent avant que je reparte, dit-elle en récupérant le sac dans le cachot. Ah, oui et j'aurais aussi besoin de mes clefs de bagnole.

– Vous n'irez nulle part, ordonna le shérif.

– Pardon ?

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter la ville.

– C'est une blague ?

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de « faire des blagues », Mademoiselle Swan, articula Regina avec dédain.

Emma se rapprocha d'elle en prenant un air sérieux.

– Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir, je vous prie ?

– Eh bien, commença le shérif en comptant sur ses doigts : Conduite en état d'ivresse, port de lunettes non respecté, exhibitionnisme face à un agent de police… Ah oui, et votre voiture était si mal garée qu'elle gênait le passage dans la rue, elle a donc était embarquée par la fourrière….

– Quoi ?! S'exclama Emma.

Regina la regarda en pinçant les lèvres.

– Vraiment, Mademoiselle Swan, je m'interroge sur votre ouïe, vous devriez voir un ORL, je ne vais pas me répéter systématiquement. Elle soupira. Je reprends, essayez de lire sur mes lèvres. Je disais donc : « Conduite en état d'ivresse... »

– Mais vous ne m'avez même pas fait passer un alcootest ?!

Regina s'offusqua.

– Comment ? Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?!

Emma plissa des yeux.

– Non, et je sais que vous mentez.

Le shérif lui sourit avec malice.

– Seriez-vous en train de remettre la parole d'un officier de police en doute ?

– Je… Emma se tut avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter, elle l'avait avouée la veille face à elle, la victoire serait impossible.

 _« Très bien »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Analysons les faits »_.

– Le port de lunettes ? Dit-elle à la place.

– Oui, vous en avez, c'est précisé sur votre permis, expliqua simplement le shérif.

 _« Merde »_ se dit Emma, _« En plus elle a vérifié mes papiers »_.

– Qui vous dit que je ne porte pas des lentilles ?

– Ne prenez pas pour une imbécile, Mademoiselle Swan, je sais distinguer les lentilles de contact sur les yeux des gens.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

– D'ailleurs, combien ais-je de doigts ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main droite.

Emma ignora sa dernière remarque.

– Et l'exhibitionnisme ? Préféra-t-elle demander à la place.

– Vous m'avez fait un véritable strip-tease hier soir, expliqua avec nonchalance le shérif en observant ses ongles.

– Mais c'est vous qui... ! S'énerva Emma.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase devant la lueur amusée dans l'œil de femme face à elle.

– Je veux voir un autre agent de police.

– Je travaille seule.

Emma souffla.

– Je veux voir, Monsieur Gold.

– Vous voulez beaucoup de choses, Mademoiselle Swan… Monsieur Gold est un homme très occupé. Si j'étais vous, j'accepterais de rester le week-end sans faire d'histoires, et j'attendrais que Monsieur le maire soit en mesure de vous recevoir.

Emma ferma les yeux.

 _« Mais ce n'est pas possible, dans quelle ville de dingues suis-je tombée ? C'est limite s'ils ne me kidnappent pas ! »_

– Pourquoi ce besoin impérieux de me voir rester ? J'ai juste ramené un gamin. Maintenant j'aimerais tout bonnement rentrer chez moi !

– C'est vous qui avez retrouvé Henry ? Demanda Belle.

Emma se tourna vers elle ayant complètement oubliée sa présence. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'être dans son camps, peut-être que…

– Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Mademoiselle French, coupa sèchement Regina.

Belle baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Emma secoua la tête, elle ne supportait pas que l'on rabaisse les gens devant elle, apparemment ce shérif était odieux avec tout le monde.

– Oui, répondit-elle aimablement à la jeune femme. Mademoiselle French, il semble que je sois obligée de rester dans votre petite ville pendant quelques jours. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrais prendre un petit déjeuner agréable… Je nous y aurais conduit avec plaisir, mais… elle fit une petite moue, ma voiture a été saisie…

Elle se tourna vers Regina.

– Elle était vraiment mal garée ?

– Oui, devant une bouche d'incendie…

Emma grimaça. C'était bien son genre.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle avait faim, elle s'occuperait des ces tarés le ventre plein. Elle reporta son regard vers la jolie femme qui lui sourit.

– Je serais ravie de vous servir de guide, dit-elle avec joie. Mais à condition que vous m'appeliez Belle.

– Marché conclu… Belle, susurra Emma en jetant un regard au shérif qui resta de marbre. Je vous suis, continua-t-elle pendant que la jeune femme se mettait en marche.

– Au revoir, Shérif Mills, salua Belle.

– Au revoir, Mademoiselle French.

Emma se tourna vers Regina, même si toute cette histoire lui semblait insensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de préciser.

– Je n'oublierais jamais la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, la taquina-t-elle.

– Taisez-vous.

La jeune femme sourit attrapa son sac, elle commença à s'en aller. Sur le pas de la porte elle l'entendit reprendre la parole.

– Mademoiselle Swan, croyez-moi si nous avions réellement passé la nuit ensemble, vous n'auriez pas plaisanté sur le sujet…

Sur ce celle qui venait de parler tourna les talons, et pénétra dans une petite pièce adjacente qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué.

La jeune journaliste secoua la tête.

 _« Elle et son foutu dernier mot »,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais elle devait avouer qu'au fond ses réparties lui plaisaient bien…

.

Belle lui expliqua qu'un des charmes des petites villes résidait dans le fait que tout pouvait s'effectuer à pieds. Aussi l'emmena-t-elle chez Granny.

– Vous allez voir c'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

La petite clochette trahit leur entrée.

– Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Emma sur ses talons, fit de même mais avec un peu plus de réserve. Une dame âgée derrière le comptoir les observa.

– Comme d'habitude, Madame Lucas s'il vous plait. Elle sembla se remémorer qu'une personne l'accompagnait. Oh ! Je vous présente, Emma Swan, qui vient d'arriver. Vous pouvez lui faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ?

Devant l'acquiescement de la grand-mère, Belle parut soulagée.

– Emma, installons nous à une des tables voulez-vous ?

La journaliste hocha la tête. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre sous un tableau qui représentait des montagnes enneigées. Emma joua avec sa serviette attendant que Belle commence la conversation.

– Alors, Emma …

– Salut, Belle.

Les yeux de la jeune rousse brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat.

– Bonjour, Ruby.

– C'est qui ton amie ?

Emma leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Grande brune, les yeux verts, limite maigre, mais avec un sourire de tombeur. Elle semblait fascinée par sa voisine de table. Quand la serveuse se tourna vers elle, Emma comprit l'ordre silencieux qu'elle lui envoya.

 _« Ok, pas soucis, chasse gardée ? T'inquiète ma belle, je préfère le shérif... »_ Se dit–elle.

Elle étudia la serveuse qui semblait avoir plus ou moins saisi sa réponse, puis se présenta :

– Emma Swan, dit-elle en tendant une main. Je suis de passage dans votre mignonne petite ville. J'ai déjà eu la chance de rencontrer votre shérif au commissariat, où j'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Belle qui apportait des livres et qui ne tarit pas déloges sur votre restaurant…

Le sourire de Ruby s'agrandit.

– Ah ? Vous avez vu Regina ? Sacré personnage.

– Oui.

– Vous restez combien de temps ? Demanda Ruby.

– Ça dépendra du shérif… Et je suppose aussi du maire…

La serveuse haussa les sourcils.

– Oui, répondit à nouveau Emma, le shérif veut que je reste. Pourquoi pas ce week-end, mais faudrait que je retourne la semaine prochaine à Boston.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? S'étonna Ruby.

– Rien, j'ai ramené Henry hier soir, et parce que je sentais un peu l'alcool, ils se sont affolés et ont cru que j'étais totalement ivre. Je ne suis pas idiote je ne conduis jamais si j'ai beaucoup trop bu, je connais ma propre limite et surtout la limite légale ! Moi aussi j'étais dans les forces de l'ordre.

Les deux femmes l'observèrent en silence.

 _« Bravo ! Toujours à réfléchir seulement après avoir parlé »_ s'engueula Emma intérieurement.

– Le maire vous en veut ? Demanda Ruby.

– Apparemment. Mais bon, pensons à autre chose. Vous ne seriez pas où je peux trouver une chambre pour ce week-end ?

– À vrai dire si, sourit Ruby. Ici, on peut vous en louer une…

Elle redevint sérieuse soudainement.

– Mais si le maire ne vous apprécie pas, ça va être compliqué…

– Pourquoi ?

– Toute la ville lui appartient, dont les chambres à l'étage.

Emma grimaça.

– Oh, et puis pourquoi ne pas essayer ? On verra bien continua la jeune femme.

– C'est sympa de votre part.

Ruby se pencha et chuchota.

– En fait je n'aime pas vraiment notre maire…

– Je vous comprends, répondit Emma avec un clin d'œil.

La serveuse s'éloigna et lançant un dernier regard à Belle.

– Je vais voir où en est votre repas.

Emma resta silencieuse puis demanda de but en blanc.

– Ruby et toi vous êtes des ex ?

Belle s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, le rouge de ses joues vira au cramoisie et bégaya.

– Je … je… euh …Ruby ne s'intéresserait pas du tout à quelqu'un comme moi !

Belle se demanda vaguement pourquoi le tutoiement de ne la gênait pas et surtout qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de raconter sa vie à cette inconnue assez familière et sans gène ? Mais finalement le fait qu'elle ne la connaisse pas, jouait sûrement sur sa propre confidence, et ce côté un peu direct était relativement rafraichissant.

Emma regarda la femme face à elle. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'apercevoir que cette serveuse la dévorait des yeux ? Cette ville était décidément bizarre.

– Belle, tu lui plais, invite là à boire un verre.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Regarde-la…

Emma suivit son conseil et observa cette brune approcher de la table avec leurs plats. Il est vrai qu'elle avait un côté assez intimidant. Belle fixait son verre, n'osant lever la tête.

Alors Emma décida d'agir.

– Ruby ?

– Oui ?

– Belle voudrait prendre un verre avec toi, ça te tente ?

Ruby se tourna vers Belle qui avait rentré la tête dans les épaules.

– C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

La jeune femme lui jeta un vague coup d'œil et bafouilla :

– Oui, mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu dises non, je veux dire tu as tellement de travail et…

– Ok, coupa la serveuse.

– Tu acceptes ? uestionna Belle en écarquillant les yeux.

– Carrément ! Mais hors de question qu'on le prenne ici.

– Tout ce que tu voudras…

La petite cloche de la cuisine ramena Ruby sur Terre.

– Il faut que j'aille servir les autres clients, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, mais on se voit avant que tu ne repartes à la bibliothèque ?

– Bien sûr.

Emma toute fière d'elle-même se dit que sa deuxième Bonne Action de l'année n'avait nécessité aucun verre d'alcool... Au moins le maire ne pourrait pas lui reprocher ça...

.

.

N/A : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Il s'était invité chez elle comme à l'accoutumé. Mais après tout n'était-il pas le maître des lieux, celui qui avait lancé le sort noir ? Responsable de leur venue à StoryBrooke et de ce rôle de shérif qu'elle endossait depuis quinze ans ?

Assise face à lui sur son propre canapé, Regina écoutait le crépitement du feu derrière elle. Elle but une gorgée de whisky et l'homme devant elle fit de même.

– Je ne comprends pas Rumple. Pourquoi vouloir qu'Emma Swan reste ?

– Parce que c'est elle qui va briser le sort.

– En es-tu sûr ?

– Non.

– Alors ?

– …

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours pareil, il fallait vraiment lui arracher les vers du nez.

– Je croyais que justement tu ne voulais pas que le sort prenne fin, que la promesse à ton fils résidait dans cette ville sans magie où Henry pourrait vivre à l'abri des « méchants sorciers » dans notre genre…

Gold sourit. Le côté caustique de Regina restait présent quelque soit l'univers où elle se trouvait.

– J'ai tenu ma promesse pendant quinze ans, la magie me manque, et Henry est assez grand pour comprendre.

– Henry est pourri gâté, comment veux-tu qu'il accepte ?

– C'est mon petit fils, répondit simplement Rumple.

– Si ça avait été mon fils, je peux te dire qu'il n'aurait jamais fugué à Boston et que cette Emma Swan serait encore en train de cuver son vin dans un caniveau à l'heure qu'il est.

L'homme arqua un sourcil.

– Je me trompe ou elle te plaît ?

Regina le regarda froidement.

– N'oublies pas que je suis une Reine, et que je ne m'abaisserais certainement pas à « m'accoupler » avec une fille du peuple…

– Une princesse, corrigea-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Emma Swan est la fille des Charmant.

– Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

– Non. Ce fameux bébé qu'ils ont réussi à sauver, et que tu as échoué à récupérer juste avant que le sort n'atteigne leur château n'est autre que celle qui nous a ramené Henry hier soir.

Regina inspira, ce fichu bébé, une petite erreur qui lui avait valu le rôle de « shérif » dans cette ville de paysans.

– Remercie-moi de n'avoir pas fait pire, déclara l'homme comme si il lisait dans ses pensées.

Le shérif but une nouvelle gorgée.

– Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment logique dans cette histoire.

Gold sourit.

– Oui ?

– Cette « Emma Swan » doit avoir la trentaine et Henry seulement quinze…

– En effet.

– Pourquoi ?

– Réfléchis.

Regina ferma les yeux, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau en pleine leçon de magie avec The Dark One qui s'amusait à critiquer ses questionnements. Elle se concentra néanmoins, pendant qu'il restait silencieux observant son élève.

– Nous vieillissons, finit-elle par comprendre dans un souffle.

– Oui, deux fois moins vite qu'à l'extérieur de StoryBrooke, mais oui, le temps impose aussi son rythme ici. Félicitations il t'aura fallu seulement quinze ans pour t'en apercevoir…

Elle ne releva pas.

– Mais il est vrai que c'est extrêmement plus discret sur les adultes, concéda-t-il.

– Je croyais que ce sort figeait justement le temps ?

– Normalement oui, mais ta chère sœur avait bien fait son travail et le cœur de mon fils ne possédait plus assez d'énergie pour combler entièrement ce « petit détail ».

Sa sœur… Encore une autre qui lui avait pourri la vie après sa mère…

– La magie ne te manque pas ? Lui demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

Elle eut un rire amer. Bien sûr que la magie lui manquait. Elle enviait tous les jours ces ploucs au dehors qui ne souvenaient plus de rien, alors qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire.

Une autre « joie » de sa punition de la part de ce pervers boiteux.

– Si.

– Très bien alors tu vas m'aider.

Regina plissa les yeux, pendant qu'il reprenait.

– Tu vas t'occuper de Mademoiselle Swan, l'accueillir comme il se doit, car je compte bien faire d'elle ton nouvel adjoint. Je me suis renseigné, elle connaît le métier.

La femme le fixa sans rien dire, un masque impassible sur le visage, alors qu'elle bouillonnait de rage, et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui arracher le cœur pour le réduire en cendres.

– Tu m'as demandé de l'obliger à rester en ville pour deux jours, prière à laquelle je me suis pliée mais de là à en faire mon adjoint, tu oublies que je travaille seule…

– S'il te plaît, lâcha-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Regina se tut.

 _« Connard »_ pensa-t-elle. Ce « S'il te plaît » faisait aussi partie de son emprise sur elle, un simple ordre impossible à refuser. Heureusement il n'en abusait pas, mais quand même, c'était un sale coup.

– Elle n'acceptera jamais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre glaciale.

– Convaincre Mademoiselle Swan est mon affaire.

– Ne t'attends pas à ce que je lui rende son séjour ici facile…

Gold sourit.

– Ah… The Evil Queen est de retour.

– Elle n'est jamais partie, répondit-elle avec mépris.

Comment Belle avait-elle pu aimer un homme tel que lui ? Se demanda-t-elle

 _« Belle… Bien sûr ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

– Pourquoi ne pas simplement te faire embrasser par la femme de ton cœur, Mademoiselle French ? L'interrogea-t-elle. Il s'agirait d'un véritable baiser…

– Tu sais pourquoi, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Elle venait de rouvrir une plaie qui le faisait souffrir depuis bien longtemps.

– Aaah… oui, elle ne souvient plus de toi et… préfère la compagnie de son propre sexe. Tu t'es surpassé sur ce coup là, faire en sorte que ta femme soit indifférente à son propre époux pour éviter que le sort ne soit rompu, c'était malin…

Elle s'arrêta et susurra.

– À moins que cela ne cache une blessure plus profonde, je ne sais pas peut-être ne t'aimes tu pas suffisamment, et estimes-tu donc que personne n'est en mesure de t'aimer… Tu devrais aller voir le cricket. Je suis sûre que le Dr Hopper te ferait un prix.

Il la foudroya du regard, elle se mit à rire. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance ni de sa morgue. Que cela lui faisait du bien de le remettre un peu à sa place. Il sourit méchamment. Elle s'arrêta de rire, et attendit un peu inquiète la riposte de cet ennemi redoutable.

– Emma Swan aura besoin de dormir quelque part pendant son séjour.

– Non.

– Si. Malheureusement les Lucas ne peuvent pas lui louer une chambre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est moi qui décide.

Il balaya la pièce du regard.

– Et puis ta maison est grande… J'ai été assez généreux sur ce point.

– …

– Très bien, conclut-il, alors c'est réglé.

Il s'appuya sur sa canne et se leva. Regina le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna sur le perron.

– Ah ! Une dernière chose…

– Oui ?

– Je t'interdis de coucher avec Mademoiselle Swan, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

– Pourquoi ?

Sa grimace désagréable s'accentua.

– Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à gérer les Charmant lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de ce que tu as fait de leur fille si tu décides de « t'attaquer à elle ».

– Je…

– S'il te plaît.

Regina inspira profondément.

– Deux fois dans une même soirée, tu m'impressionnes, cracha-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, alors qu'elle claquait la porte.

.

Emma était furieuse. Ruby visiblement désolée, lui avait précisé que malheureusement ses craintes envers l'interdiction de la loger s'étaient confirmées. M. Gold ne voulait pas qu'elles lui louent une chambre.

Elle avait pourtant passé un après-midi agréable dans cette ville qu'elle avait découvert en déambulant dans les rues et sur le port. Mais voilà, la nuit tombait, il commençait à faire froid et elle se demandait sérieusement où elle pourrait dormir vu que sa voiture était restée à la fourrière. Elle avait terriblement eu envie de revoir le shérif mais elle était introuvable, et bien entendu le maire aussi.

Peut-être que Belle aurait pitié d'elle cette nuit ? Espéra-t-elle. Non elle avait rendez-vous avec Ruby, Emma serait bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste pour se protéger de la morsure du froid, elle pestait contre le temps lorsqu'elle l'aperçut… M. Gold.

Il marchait d'un pas de sénateur dans sa direction.

– Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il quand il arriva à sa hauteur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous restiez dans notre jolie ville.

– À qui la faute, maugréa-t-elle.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Oui, je reste pour le week-end, répondit-elle, il ne valait mieux pas aggraver son cas.

– Avez-vous un endroit où dormir ? S'enquit-il.

– Non, puisque « Chez Granny » m'est défendu.

Il prit un air faussement offusqué.

– Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai fait cela que pour votre bien être ! Il se peut que les murs de la vieille bâtisse des Lucas regorgent d'amiante. Je ne voulais pas vous exposer à un tel risque !

– Mais bien sûr… répondit la jeune femme.

Il la regarda, puis déclara.

– J'ai eu une petite conversation avec le shérif, et elle s'est portée volontaire pour vous loger.

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle savait quand on lui mentait, et cette information puait l'invention à plein nez.

– Vraiment… ?

– Mais oui ! Elle n'attend plus que vous !

Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et pointa du doigt une rue adjacente.

– Vous n'avez qu'à suivre le trottoir de cette allée jusqu'à la rue Miffin et vous arrêter au numéro 108. Croyez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas rater sa résidence…

Il lui fit un petit salut et la dépassa pour partir. Emma reprit :

– Et c'est tout ?

– Pour ce soir, oui. Mais passez à mon bureau demain, j'aimerais vous entretenir d'une affaire qui me tient à cœur. Bonne soirée, Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en repartant.

Emma expira.

Après tout pourquoi ne pas s'imposer chez le shérif, et puisqu'elle l'attendait il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un acte grossier de sa part…

Elle marcha jusqu'à la maison aux murs blancs. Elle resta un petit moment à la contempler.

 _« La vache, cette femme doit avoir du blé, je ne pense pas que le salaire de shérif suffise à s'acheter une maison de cette envergure »,_ se dit-elle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la femme de loi qui l'observa.

– Mademoiselle Swan, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, ironisa le shérif.

– J'ai besoin de dormir quelque part, avoua Emma et…

– Je vois, coupa Regina. Il y a un vieux canapé assez propre dans le garage. Je comptais le donner à de bonnes œuvres mais vu que vous êtes là, ça attendra encore un peu. Je suis certaine que les pauvres ne vous en voudront pas.

 _« Salope… »_ Pensa la journaliste.

– Vous me suivez ?

Emma approcha.

– Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous n'avez pas une chambre d'amis au lieu d'un vieux canap' dans votre garage poussiéreux ?

– Si cela ne vous convient pas vous pouvez toujours partir, répondit sèchement Regina.

 _« Raah mais jusqu'au bout … »_

Oh et puis pourquoi faisait-elle la fine bouche, elle avait connu bien pire dans sa jeunesse, non en vérité, elle préférait que cette femme l'invite dans son lit et non dans le cagibi…

Elle fut relativement surprise en découvrant le lieu. Elle n'avait pas menti, le garage était propre et bien sec, peut-être passerait-elle une bonne nuit ici après tout, or le seul souci résidait dans le fait qu'aucun canapé n'était visible.

– Je dors où ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Le shérif parut un instant énervée. Rumple avait vraiment tout prévu, il devait être à l'origine de la disparition du vieux mobilier. Il voulait réellement que cette femme dorme dans la maison. Était-elle si prévisible pour cette pourriture ? Apparemment oui…

Elle souffla.

– Suivez-moi, j'ai un vrai lit qui vous attends, vous n'avez pas cru à toute cette histoire de divan j'espère ?

– Euh…

– Bien.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison et Emma réalisa que la façade n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Elle était immense, rangée et belle, rien ne dépassait, à l'image de son propriétaire.

Regina monta les marches d'un grand escalier pour se rendre à l'étage, Emma derrière elle se gendarmait pour ne pas reluquer ses fesses sachant très bien que le shérif ne la manquerait pas si elle s'en apercevait. Elles longèrent deux portes fermées et la propriétaire la laissa passer dans la dernière chambre au fond du couloir.

De taille moyenne un grand lit contre le mur sur la droite, encadré par deux petites tables basses sur lesquelles trônaient des lampes à abat-jours blancs, vous criait de venir le rejoindre. Une fenêtre à la française exposée plein sud face à la porte, devait apporter une lumière agréable une bonne partie de la journée.

– Le lit est fait, expliqua la femme avant de retourner en direction de la porte.

– Attendez !

Regina soupira agacée.

– Que se passe-t-il encore, Mademoiselle Swan ?

– Merci, déclara sincèrement la journaliste.

Emma capta la légère surprise sur les traits de Regina qu'elle maîtrisa bien vite. Elle hocha la tête et la journaliste reprit alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

– Euh… je sais que j'abuse un peu mais vous n'auriez pas un truc à grignoter ? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis midi et…

– Vous avez raison vous exagérez, coupa le shérif avant de sortir en laissant seule une Emma pas vraiment étonnée.

.

Emma avait attendu que la maison devienne entièrement silencieuse pendant plus d'une heure, écoutant avec désolation son estomac crier famine. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible, s'aperçut avec soulagement que plus aucunes lumières ne brillaient, et descendit les escaliers à pas lents.

Elle pénétra à tâtons dans la cuisine se dirigeant comme elle le pouvait grâce à aux diodes bleutées de l'heure numérique inscrite sur le four.

La jeune femme tira sur la porte du frigidaire et sourit devant son contenu. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, tous les mets et restes de repas la tentaient, lorsqu'elle la vit.

Une part de gâteau au chocolat...

Elle s'en empara directement avec les mains et la croqua à pleines dents. Elle se sentait telle une gamine, chapardant un goûté interdit au milieu de la nuit. Elle sursauta quand le plafonnier s'alluma d'un coup.

– Alcoolique et voleuse. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?

Emma du chocolat autour et dans la bouche, mâchouilla le reste de gâteau, en décidant de prendre son temps. Après tout, elle se faisait traiter de tous les noms par cette femme alors autant continuer à la décevoir.

Regina la regarda avec complaisance. Au fond, elle voulait rire de cette situation ridicule, de cette femme de trente ans prise en flagrant délit de gourmandise. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, demeurait dans ce qu'elle ressentait face à l'absence de vêtements de sa future coéquipière, juste un pauvre débardeur et un sous-vêtement.

 _« Elle est son fichu string »_ se dit Regina en maudissant tout particulièrement Rumple à cet instant, à cause de son « S'il te plaît » qui l'empêchait d'approcher cette inconnue et de partager cette part de gâteau pour commencer, et de loin, bien moins appétissante que la femme à moitié nue devant elle.

Emma avala la dernière bouchée, se lécha ostensiblement les doigts de manière que Regina trouva terriblement provocante, et lui sourit.

– Ne souriez pas, ordonna la propriétaire des lieux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il vous reste encore du chocolat entre les dents.

 _« Ok. Pour le côté sexy, je repasserai »_ pensa Emma à propos d'elle-même.

Rassasiée mais ne voulant pas la quitter sur un échec, elle proposa :

– Je vais retourner me coucher, dans cette chambre d'amis… seule, peut-être voudriez vous m'accompagner ?

– Et pourquoi voudrais-je cela ?

– Je pourrais vous payer cette part de gâteau… en nature.

Regina sourit.

– Vous draguez vraiment tout ce qui bouge…

– Non, seulement vous.

Regina l'observa un long moment, et Emma crut détecter une sorte de combat intérieur, puis le shérif s'en alla en lâchant.

– Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Swan, essayez de ne pas vider mon frigidaire, j'aimerais pouvoir me cuisiner un petit-déjeuner demain matin.

Emma sourit, cela s'annonçait compliqué de réussir à mettre cette femme dans son lit… Tant mieux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Emma mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce genre de choses lui arrivait rarement, généralement cela signifiait qu'elle s'était bien reposée.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et frissonna. Complètement nue, elle se leva, remit son pull et son jogging en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle constata avec plaisir que son débardeur et son soutien-gorge, lavés la veille, l'attendaient secs près du lavabo, mais qu'en revanche, son string restait introuvable.

Elle descendit les escaliers après avoir revêtit le pantalon et fut accueillie par l'odeur agréable du café en entrant dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour, dit-elle à la femme qui se servait justement une tasse.

Regina poussa doucement le récipient sur le plan de travail devant elle pour qu'Emma puisse l'attraper.

– Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, répondit-elle. Bien dormi ?

– Oui. Je vous remercie… Euh dites, j'ai lavé mes affaires hier soir et je ne retrouve plus…

– Votre string ?

– Oui…

– C'est normal, expliqua-t-elle en prenant elle aussi un mug.

Emma attendit la suite, mais Regina ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus et prenait plaisir à siroter sa boisson.

– Mais encore ? Finit par questionner la jeune femme.

Le shérif leva la tête vers elle.

– Je l'ai récupéré.

« L'invité » ouvrit la bouche puis demanda.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il m'appartient, vous oubliez que c'était votre façon de me payer pour les pommes que vous avez mangé avant-hier soir.

– Vous plaisantez ?

– Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire des blagues… Je commence à m'inquiéter pour vous, d'abord votre ouïe et maintenant votre mémoire…

Emma secoua la tête.

– Vous êtes vraiment incroyable.

– Merci.

Emma hésita puis préféra ne pas préciser qu'elle l'entendait plus comme une insulte que comme un compliment, mais après tout, elle se doutait bien que Regina avait parfaitement compris. À la place elle continua d'un air innocent.

– Cela signifie que je peux donc vous emprunter vos sous-vêtements, vu que je n'ai plus rien…

Le shérif se figea.

– Ne confondez pas tout, Mademoiselle Swan. Que vous n'ayez plus rien à vous mettre est votre problème, ne m'entrainez pas dans votre incapacité à raisonner et à comprendre que lorsqu'on part en voyage il faut prendre un peu plus qu'un pull et un jogging.

– Mais j'ai seulement ramené un gamin je ne suis pas venue visiter votre ville ! Je… Emma s'arrêta, Regina était encore en train de la provoquer et elle, elle ne marchait pas, elle courait.

Alors elle but son café en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se concentre sur ce liquide que sur cette femme qui la menait par le bout du nez.

Regina, elle, s'amusait. Cette jeune inconnue se faisait avoir à tous les coups. Néanmoins, elle avait l'air de commencer à saisir qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui répondre systématiquement.

Emma posa brutalement sa tasse vide sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et tourna les talons.

– Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ? S'enquit Regina.

– Prendre un petit-déj' chez quelqu'un qui ne me piquera pas ma petite culotte !

– Si vous pensez à Mademoiselle Ruby Lucas… Sachez qu'elle en est parfaitement capable, susurra le shérif.

La journaliste s'arrêta, puis reprit sa marche en riant. Cette femme l'agaçait mais au moins elle ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle.

Regina sourit en attendant la porte se refermer. Elle ouvrit la porte du frigidaire en chantonnant se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien se cuisiner.

.

Emma entra chez Granny cherchant la serveuse du regard. Aucune trace de Ruby, elle tenait certainement compagnie à sa grand-mère à l'arrière du bâtiment en cuisine, à moins qu'elle ne soit encore en compagnie de Belle…

Elle s'assit à une table de quatre, et attendit en observant le menu plastifié.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et Ruby se précipita vers le comptoir.

– Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière une porte.

La jeune femme regarda les autres clients qui se mirent à parler entre eux doucement. Apparemment l'intrusion tardive dans le snack de la serveuse était assez inhabituelle. Emma sourit, la soirée avec Belle avait dû bien se passer.

Elle posa la liste de choix face à elle et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La rue était déserte… typique d'un dimanche matin dans une petite ville. La discrétion du peu de consommateurs dans le restaurant apportait une ambiance tranquille et assez agréable, jugea-t-elle .

Emma repensa au shérif.

Cette femme l'énervait, une belle garce qu'elle devrait éviter au lieu de provoquer comme la nuit dernière. Cependant, quelque chose la poussait à lui répondre, à vouloir être en sa compagnie, autre chose que son physique attirant. Bien entendu Emma la désirait. Pourtant ses tripes lui criaient que cette femme était plus dangereuse qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

Elle n'était pas lâche, elle savait exprimer son opinion et s'affirmer, mais elle sentait quand un combat prenait trop d'énergie et ne méritait pas que l'on s'y attarde, surtout si l'on risquait de perdre. Il fallait se concentrer sur d'autres batailles, celles qui comptaient plus que tout… En temps normal ce shérif faisait partie de ces gens qu'elle laissait loin d'elle, or, pas cette fois.

Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait.

Elle pouvait se creuser la cervelle sur ce point mais n'en avait pas envie. A la place elle pensa au maire Gold. Pourquoi voulait–il la voir ? Encore un coup tordu après son « vous avez bu de l'alcool » d'il y a deux jours ?

Elle plaignit son petit–fils Henry. Elle aussi aurait fui cet homme pour découvrir Boston, cependant, elle, serait partie bien plus tôt.

Elle se souvint que cette famille lui devait des Louboutin, il faudrait qu'elle en touche un mot au boiteux pendant leur entretien.

– Salut Emma !

Elle releva la tête vers la jeune femme. Elles se tutoyaient sans aucun problème, Ruby semblait être le genre de personne qui ne se formalisait pas de ça et faisait en sorte de mettre les autres à l'aise.

– Hé Ruby, je vais te prendre la même chose qu'hier.

Elle laissa la serveuse inscrire sa demande sur un petit calepin et continua.

– Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda–t–elle en souriant.

– Très, Belle est assez… calée, elle a beaucoup lu, l'avantage des bibliothécaires…

Le sourire d'Emma s'accentua.

– Tu lui plais.

– Je sais.

Emma redevint sérieuse.

– Je ne la connais pas vraiment mais ne la fait pas souffrir, elle est sûrement plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre et je l'aime bien.

Ruby l'observa un petit moment.

– Tu es là depuis seulement deux jours et tu t'es déjà attachée à elle…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon là.

– Je sais, ce que je voulais dire c'est que si elle a déjà réussi à te « conquérir » en si peux de temps, imagine ce je ressens vu que je la connais depuis bien des années.

Emma hocha la tête. Ruby fronça les sourcils se souvenant apparemment de quelque chose.

– Au fait, tu as dormi où hier soir ?

– Chez le shérif.

– Non ! Et… ?

– Rien… Elle me désire c'est évident, mais elle passe son temps en m'envoyer des réflexions désagréables en pleine gueule et n'engage rien avec moi, comme si tout cette tension, cette relation entre nous ne devait rester que platonique.

– Regina est une personne compliquée et secrète, personne ne la connait vraiment, elle mène la campagne contre le vandalisme et les méchants d'une main experte en tant que shérif. StoryBrooke est certainement la ville la plus sûre des États–Unis. Elle terrorise tout le monde. En fait le danger n'aurait pas intérêt à s'inviter ici sinon elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu et lui montrerait la sortie froidement.

Emma ne put qu'acquiescer face à cette révélation. Elle soupira.

– Le maire veut me voir.

– Bon courage.

– Oui… Dis–moi, vous pourrez m'envoyer de tes nouvelles avec Belle quand je repartirai à Boston ? Votre histoire me fait chaud au cœur et c'est un peu grâce à moi si vous êtes ensemble…

– M'ouais tu parles j'aurai fini par l'inviter, enfin peut–être… Mais le maire et le shérif t'ont autorisé à t'en aller ?

– Non, mais ça ne serait tarder.

– Ne cris pas victoire trop vite, conclut–elle avec un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers les cuisines.

Emma se demanda pourquoi elle la croyait sur ce point.

.

Elle sortit repue du restaurant et décida de faire une petite marche digestive dans les rues, ou plutôt dans la seule grande rue de la ville. Évidement tous les commerces étaient fermés. Elle lorgna la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements, agréablement surprise devant ce qu'il exposait. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'elle aurait cru et elle pourrait presque leur acheter certaines choses.

Presque…

Elle reprit sa marche et observa la jeune femme qui s'avançait en sa direction brune les cheveux courts, les yeux verts et un sourire accueillant sur le visage.

– Vous devez être Emma Swan, lui dit-elle en tendant une main.

– Oui…

– Mary-Margaret Blanchard, je suis le professeur d'Henry. Je vous remercie de nous l'avoir ramené en un seul morceau, Boston peut être si dangereux…

 _« Au moins une qui appréciait son geste à sa juste valeur… »_ Se dit-elle, ne voulant même pas savoir comment elle était au courant de cette histoire.

– Toutes les villes ont des quartiers qu'il vaut mieux éviter la nuit, répondit-elle.

– Oh, je vous crois, je n'ai jamais quitté StoryBrooke !

 _« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? »_ S'interrogea intérieurement moqueuse la jeune journaliste.

– Vous restez longtemps ici ? Questionna l'institutrice.

– À vrai dire je ne sais pas encore, avoua Emma avec honnêteté.

– Ah ? Vous loger chez Granny je suppose ?

– Non, chez le shérif Mills.

Le visage de son interlocutrice afficha une expression assez comique et Emma attendit patiemment l'explication.

– Vous voulez dire au commissariat ?

– Non, chez elle.

– Vous êtes de sa famille ?

– Non.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublée par cette confession.

– Regina n'est pas du genre à « accueillir » des inconnus chez elle _« Enfin peut-être… »_ pensa intérieurement Mary-Margaret. Je suis assez étonnée qu'elle vous accepte dans sa maison.

Emma haussa les épaules.

– Je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop eu le choix.

– Vraiment ?

– Je soupçonne M. Gold de lui avoir un peu forcé la main.

Mademoiselle Blanchard réfléchit.

– Ca serait tout à fait probable… Connaissant Gold, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle retourna son attention vers Emma.

– Et ça va, elle ne vous mène pas la vie trop dure ?

– Un peu…

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle en disait trop, mais cette jeune femme face à elle éveillait une sorte de confort et de protection, une confiance qu'elle n'accordait plus depuis longtemps. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ?

Mary-Margaret sourit gentiment voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle vivait.

– Vous savez, je cherche une colocataire… Si jamais vous en avez assez des ses coups bas ou moqueries… Et puis moi personne ne me l'impose, conclut-elle avec un sourire sincère.

– Euh… C'est très gentil de votre part, étant donné que l'on ne se connait pas…

– Je sais… La jeune femme baissa la tête, mais ça peut paraître fou, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré et que je peux vous faire confiance.

– …

Mary-Margaret parut un instant honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de révéler, elle reprit en rougissant.

– Je veux dire que si vous avez besoin de dormir quelque part, j'ai une chambre d'amis.

– Merci, je vais y réfléchir.

– Bien sûr, c'était agréable de vous rencontrer, Emma.

– Oui, pour moi aussi.

Elle observa la jeune femme s'éloigner. Toutes les personnes de cette ville n'étaient visiblement pas aussi désagréables que Gold et Mills.

Emma vérifia l'heure à sa montre puis se décida à partir en direction de la mairie. Vu la taille de cette ville, elle ne serait certainement pas si difficile à dénicher.

Elle se prépara mentalement à la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec cet homme à la voix nasillarde responsable de sa présence ici et qui de plus l'empêchait de partir en lui bloquant sa voiture à la fourrière. Qui bien entendue était fermée le dimanche… Comme c'était pratique.

L'immense garage municipale interdit au publique aujourd'hui, alors que la mairie l'invitait. Allez comprendre…

.

.

N/A : Pour les fans de Ruby et Belle je précise que la suite de l'histoire est concentrée sur Regina et Emma. Elles n'apparaîtront plus, ni Mary-Margaret.

Autre chose, à partir de maintenant l'histoire entre dans sa période sombre car après tout le genre avant "Romance" n'est autre que "Crime ..."

Je poste trois autres chapitres aujourd'hui car le prochain ne sera pas avant début septembre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Emma appuya sur la poignée et poussa doucement l'entrée de la mairie. Le hall était désert. Elle avança et lut les panneaux sur le mur puis monta les escaliers en direction du bureau du maire. La porte bien que vitrée, ne permettait pas de savoir si une personne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle frappa et attendit. Elle reconnut la voix désagréable de l'homme qu'elle venait voir.

– Entrez, dit-il.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau aux murs en bois claire, à vrai dire à peu près tout était dans cette matière, le bureau, le parquet et même la décoration, comme le rouet pour filer la laine sur la droite en entrant. La jeune femme détailla un instant l'étagère sur la gauche qui regorgeait de vieilleries qui semblaient d'époque.

– Vous êtes collectionneur ? Demanda Emma à l'homme debout derrière son bureau.

– Non, Mademoiselle Swan tout ce que vous voyez là… appartenait à ma famille, mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit et le regarda.

– Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

Il se dirigea de sa démarche inégale vers une carafe d'eau, servit deux verres, revint à son point de départ et déposa la boisson devant elle. Il fit le tour de son bureau, se racla la gorge, s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir et l'observa un instant avant de révéler.

– Je voudrais vous engager.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils.

– Vous êtes sérieux ?

– Oui.

Elle sourit.

– Et vous pensez que je vais accepter ? Dois-je vous rappeler que « grâce à vous » j'ai passé une nuit en cellule, qu'il m'est impossible de récupérer ma voiture depuis deux jours, que votre « chère shérif » passe son temps à m'insulter tout en m'allumant et que… J'ai sûrement mieux à faire que travailler pour vous… Alors c'est non.

Heureuse de sa petite tirade elle s'empara du verre et se mit à boire l'eau à grandes gorgées. Il l'avait écouté calmement.

– Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda–t–il.

– Un peu.

– J'aimerais que vous deveniez l'adjoint de notre « chère shérif »…

– Honnêtement qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans mon « c'est non » ?

– Votre prix sera le mien.

– Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, répondit-elle avec dédain, mais de personne.

– Je triple votre salaire…

– Vous pourriez même le multiplier par cinq, la réponse serait toujours non.

Il la regarda avec tristesse.

– J'ai besoin de votre aide… pour Henry, avoua-t-il.

Elle hésita, et il se félicita de faire appel à son côté chevalier blanc, d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur elle, elle aimait ça, être une genre de sauveuse pour les personnes en détresse.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il soupira.

– J'ai peur qu'Henry ne prenne un mauvais chemin, comme cette fuite à Boston, ça, et... il s'est battu plusieurs fois à l'école, je pense qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un le guide.

– Et ce guide, ça ne peut pas être vous ?

– Il ne m'écoute plus vraiment depuis longtemps…

Emma hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Écoutez, c'est juste un gamin qui fait sa crise d'adolescence, expliqua-t-elle. Si réellement vous êtes embêté, emmenez-le chez un psy…

– Il en voit déjà un.

Emma étudia un moment l'homme face à elle, elle trouva qu'il faisait son âge, avait l'air triste et perdu, elle soupira doucement.

– Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Henry, c'est un chouette gosse, mais je continue à penser qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

Elle se leva, finit son verre et continua.

– Je vais passer à nouveau la nuit chez le shérif Mills. Demain je récupèrerai ma voiture et je quitterai cette ville.

Elle lui tendit la main.

– Au revoir M. Gold et bon courage avec votre petit fils.

Elle patienta mais il n'exécuta aucun mouvement. Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

– Je savais que vous refuseriez…

Emma s'arrêta, puis porta une main à son crâne, sa vue commençait à se brouiller, et elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

 _« Cet enfoiré m'a drogué ! »,_ comprit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Il observa la femme sur le sol et composa le numéro sur son téléphone. Après deux sonneries, il décrocha.

– Graham, avez-vous fini ? Vous avez pu tout récupérer ? S'enquit-il.

– Oui, M. Gold.

– Très bien, je vous attends à mon bureau.

.

Emma se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Où était-elle ? Se demanda-t-elle en détaillant la pièce autour d'elle.

 _« Une chambre d'hôpital »_ comprit-elle. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » « Quel jour on est ? »_

Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Un médecin en blouse blanche, suivi d'un homme avec une canne, entrèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

– Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Mademoiselle Swan, déclara l'homme blond en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

– Où suis-je ? Questionna-t-elle à la place.

– A l'hôpital de StoryBrooke, vous avez eu un accident de voiture.

– StoryBrooke ? Emma chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ce nom ne lui disait vraiment rien. Elle regarda le nom sur la blouse du médecin : « Dr Whale », toujours rien.

– Docteur, vous aviez raison, j'ai comme l'impression que Mademoiselle Swan a quelques problèmes de mémoire, interrompit l'homme à la canne.

Emma leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui sourit gentiment.

– Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? Demanda le médecin.

La journaliste réfléchit et commença.

– Une boîte de nuit, un adolescent…

– C'est mon petit fils, coupa l'homme toujours debout, Henry, vous l'avez ramené de Boston il y a quatre jours.

 _« Quatre jours… »_ Elle avait oublié quatre jours ?!

Le Docteur Whale tâta doucement le bandage sur son crâne.

– Mademoiselle Swan, lors de votre accident vous vous êtes cognées la tête, nous avons pu constater une ou deux lésions au niveau de votre cerveau…

Devant son air effrayé, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

– Les examens n'ont rien révélés de grave, c'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que cette amnésie n'est que passagère.

Il se leva, griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin et reprit.

– Nous vous avons gardé en observation suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus nous inquiéter… Néanmoins, continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous vous sentez nauséeuse ou avez des migraines.

– J'ai mal au crâne, articula vaguement Emma.

– C'est tout à fait normal pour le moment, ça le serait moins dans une semaine.

Emma, le papier à la main, écouta la porte se refermer. L'homme à la canne s'assit sur un des fauteuils et expliqua :

– Mademoiselle Swan, je me sens responsable de votre accident. Après tout c'est en revenant à StoryBrooke que vous avez percuté cet arbre. C'est mon garde du corps Graham qui vous a trouvé. Il vous a reconnut et m'a averti.

– ….

– Vous ne vous souvenez réellement de rien depuis vendredi ?

– Non, murmura-t-elle.

– Je devrais m'en aller et vous laisser vous reposer encore un peu...

– Non ! Expliquez-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon séjour ici. S'il vous plaît, l'arrêta la jeune femme.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, hocha la tête et commença.

– Mon fils est mort à la naissance d'Henry…

Elle attendit la suite en silence.

– Henry, mon petit fils… Je l'ai élevé comme j'ai pu, mais voyez-vous il a tendance à se rebeller et c'est ainsi que vous avez fait sa connaissance à Boston, pendant une de ses fugues.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me l'avoir ramené… Cependant vendredi soir, fatigué, énervé, venant de traverser plusieurs heures d'angoisses à me demander si je le reverrai … J'ai…

Il soupira.

– Il était tard et je ne voulais pas que vous repreniez la route. J'étais en colère et vous aviez un peu bu, évidemment pas suffisamment pour ne pas conduire… Alors j'ai abusé de ma position. Je suis maire de cette belle petite ville et je ne supporte pas que des gens puissent enfreindre les règles…

– Qu'avez-vous fait ?

– Le shérif vous a arrêté à ma demande et vous êtes restez au poste cette nuit-là.

– ….

– Oui je sais, dit-il d'une voix triste, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement à votre égard. Le lendemain, je me suis renseigné sur vous et j'ai compris que vous pouviez m'aider. Je vous ai donc engagé pour devenir le nouvel adjoint du shérif…

– Attendez…Emma cligna des yeux, réfléchissant. Vous m'avez fait arrêter et j'ai quand même accepté de travailler pour vous ? Ce n'est pas mon genre….

L'homme face à elle sourit.

– J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous convaincre, vous êtes très dure en affaires. Mais comme moi, vous savez reconnaître la supercherie, et notre shérif excelle dans les manigances. C'est une reine… de la manipulation.

– J'ai accepté de travailler pour vous pour démasquer le shérif ?

– Exactement. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'essaie de la coincer mais j'échoue systématiquement. Et je ne peux pas la renvoyer sans une bonne raison.

Il s'appuya sur sa canne.

– Mademoiselle Swan, notre contrat a été signé avant-hier, vous avez un double dans vos affaires, précisa-t-il en lui montrant son sac dans un coin de la chambre. J'ai récupéré tout ceci dans votre voiture avant qu'elle ne soit remorquée vers un garage, continua-t-il.

Il se mit en marche et s'arrêta.

– Pour vous prouver ma bonne foi dans cette histoire, et dans la mesure où je vous l'ai dit, je me sens un peu responsable de votre accident, je m'occuperai de la réparation de votre Volkswagen.

Emma ne répondit pas. Il fallait qu'elle étudie tout cela au calme.

– Oh, une dernière chose Mademoiselle Swan, vous logez chez le shérif Mills, au 108 de la rue Milfin .

– Je dors chez la personne sur laquelle j'enquête et apparemment mon nouveau patron ?

– Oui, l'hôtel de la ville est en pleine rénovation, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison de Mills est assez grande pour deux…

Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

– N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez la moindre question. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse appeler une aide quelconque ?

– Non, merci M. Gold, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

– Comme vous voudrez, au revoir, Mademoiselle Swan.

– Au revoir, répondit-elle doucement, alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

.

Emma assise sur un banc face au port réfléchissait. Le contrat à la main, l'ayant lu plusieurs fois, elle s'interrogeait vraiment sur ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Il s'agissait de sa signature, de ses initiales paraphées en bas de chaque page, mais quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait. Elle avait appelé son patron qui confirmait qu'elle lui avait envoyé un mail, n'arrivant, semble-t-il, pas à le joindre par téléphone. Un mail où elle lui exposait les faits, lui demandant son approbation pour enquêter sur un flic pourri d'une petite ville dans le Maine. Il avait accepté, et elle se retrouvait là, devant l'eau saumâtre, agressée par les odeurs de poissons, par à l'humidité de l'air, ou le froid mordant de ce début d'octobre, dans une ville paumée à devoir enquêter sur un shérif douteux, à revenir à un travail qu'elle avait lâché il y a trois ans…

Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire à commencer par ce Gold lui-même.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant sa migraine s'amplifier. Elle resterait, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le contrat stipulait que toute démission de sa part l'engageait à des poursuites judiciaires…

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'aurait jamais signé un papier pareil, en tout cas pas si vite, malheureusement son avocat avait bien reçu une copie par mail du dit contrat, le vérifiant et l'encourageant à le signer, car d'après lui, il n'y avait rien d'illégal dans ces lignes et le prix offert pour ses services en aurait convaincu plus d'un.

Emma était troublée et encore nauséeuse, cette accident l'ayant bien plus atteinte qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle frissonna en observant le soir tomber. Il fallait qu'elle se repose… Elle se leva et marcha en direction du centre ville, de l'endroit où elle dormirait.

Dans peu de temps elle rencontrerait son nouveau patron, un shérif pas net.

Comment gérer toute cette histoire ? Elle verrait bien, tout ce qu'elle désirait pour le moment s'appelaient « un bon repas » et une douche chaude.

Elle espérait sincèrement que cette Regina Mills ne lui compliquerait pas la vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

The Evil Queen connue dans ce monde comme le shérif Mills réfléchissait. Allongée sur le canapé de sa bibliothèque un verre de cidre à la main, dégustant cet alcool qu'elle fabriquait elle-même, traitre et délicieux, fort et piquant qui vous agressez dès la première gorgée mais qui vous ensorcelez, vous forçant à vouloir goûter à nouveau à cette boisson si attirante…

Shérif Mills : désagréable, brutale, dédaigneuse et froide. Tout cela restait assez loin de ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir en tant que Méchante Reine. Que ferait-elle si la magie coulait à nouveau dans ses veines ?

 _« Tuer Blanche-Neige, bien entendu »_ lui murmura sa petite voix.

Regina soupira.

Elle n'en était même pas sûre. En tant que Shérif elle l'avait martyrisée, l'arrêtant dès qu'elle le pouvait, l'obligeant à dormir dans une cellule, observant son ennemie rester de marbre, acceptant son sort sans se plaindre, ne résistant même pas face au harcèlement de la femme de loi.

 _« Une lâche, incapable de se rebeller, qui passe son temps à pleurnicher… »_

Le spectacle de son ennemie rabaissée par ses soins, lui procura de la joie pendant environ les dix premières années, mais elle s'en délaissa petit à petit lorsqu'il entra réellement dans sa vie.

Henry…

.

 _Cinq ans plus tôt..._

 _Regina souriait méchamment alors que Mademoiselle Blanchard furieuse devait récupérer sa voiture à la fourrière pour la cinquième fois cette semaine._

– _Le panneau « Interdit de stationner » n'était pas là ce matin !_

– _En effet._

– _Vous l'avez fait exprès !_

– _Oui, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que vous êtes un danger au volant d'une voiture, alors si vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir loin de votre véhicule… Je suis obligée de le tenir loin de vous… Ne me remerciez pas, je fais ça pour le bien des habitants de StoryBrooke._

– …

– _Allez-vous en Mademoiselle Blanchard avant que je n'ajoute insulte à agent sur votre dossier et augmente l'amende qu'il vous reste à payer._

 _Mary-Margaret hésita puis ferma les yeux en signe de soumission, elle s'en alla la tête basse et sortit du commissariat sous le regard de la femme qui usait de tous les moyens en son pouvoir pour la voir s'effondrer._

 _Le shérif se retourna en entendant les applaudissements._

– _Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, dit-il en sortant de sa cachette._

 _L'adulte toisa l'enfant de dix ans face à elle._

– _Retourne chez ton grand-père, morveux._

 _Henry sourit face à l'insulte._

– _Tu es bien la Méchante Reine._

 _Elle arqua un sourcil, il s'avança vers elle en tendant une main._

– _Je suis Henry Gold, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Majesté._

 _Elle fronça les sourcils._

– _Henry, je sais parfaitement qui tu es, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. À quoi joues-tu ?_

 _Il posa son sac par terre, s'assit sur un fauteuil à roulette et commença à tourner sur lui-même. Regina agacée s'apprêtait à l'arrêter, mais comprit qu'il n'attendait que ça, aussi fit-elle comme lui. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit restant immobile attendant qu'il s'explique._

 _Ils étaient restés ainsi un petit moment, chacun essayant de faire craquer l'autre. Finalement le garçon avait repris._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Blanche-Neige pour que tu la déteste à ce point ?_

– _Méchante Reine, Blanche-Neige, tu es plus atteint que ce que je pensais. Tu nous prends pour des personnages de contes de fées ? Je me demande ce qu'en penserait ton cher « grand papa »._

– _Tu veux dire The Dark One, lui-même ?_

– …

– _Ne t'embête pas, il pense que je suis incapable de découvrir la vérité et pourtant, me voilà face à celle qui a terrorisé des générations entières._

 _Il la regarda de haut en bas._

– _Tu n'es pas très effrayante…_

– _Espèce de petit avorton, comment oses-tu t'adresser à ta Reine de cette façon !_

 _Regina soupira devant le sourire victorieux du gamin._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

– _Que tu m'aides à briser le sort…_

– _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Il tira sur la fermeture éclaire de son sac, se saisit d'un gros bouquin et le posa lourdement sur la table devant lui._

– _Je trouve que tu es mieux en vrai que dans le livre._

– _C'est trop d'honneur…_

 _Elle se leva et jeta un œil sur la couverture « Once upon a time » lut-elle à voix basse._

– _C'est bien ce que je disais, tu en es encore aux contes de fées, tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ?_

– _Tu as l'air d'oublier que les contes eux-mêmes ont été écrits par des adultes…_

 _Regina sourit en se rasseyant, ce gamin la réjouissait, une vraie distraction. Il la tutoyait et ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle, enfin un peu de résistance, cette même rébellion qu'elle attendait désespérément chez Mary-Margaret._

– _Alors, tu vas m'aider ? Répéta l'enfant._

– _Non._

– _Allez ! Je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul et qui de mieux qu'une Reine peut venir à bout du sort._

– _Tes éloges n'ont aucun effet sur moi._

– … _._

– _Demande à Gold de briser le sort._

– _Il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça._

 _Elle le regarda avec amusement._

– _Sais-tu ce qu'il serait furieux s'il savait que j'ai lâché le morceau, que j'ai confirmé ta théorie._

– _C'est bien pour ça que tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu détestes l'Obscur. Pourquoi le hais-tu à ce point ?_

– _La curiosité est un vilain défaut…_

– _Oui, mais sans elle, je ne serais pas devant toi à te demander ton aide._

– _Débrouille-toi tout seul._

 _Henry l'étudia en silence un petit moment._

– _Tu t'ennuies, je le sais, je t'observe depuis un bout temps._

– _Je devrais être flattée ? Tu n'es qu'un mioche pourri gâté, mal élevé et sournois._

– _Moi aussi je t'aime bien._

– … _._

 _Le garçon se pencha vers son sac et en sortit une boîte en bois qu'il ouvrit, récupéra les pièces et se mit à les placer méthodiquement sur l'échiquier._

– Ç _a te tente une partie ?_

– _J'ai mieux à faire._

– _Ah oui, quoi ? Aller récupérer le chat de Mme Ford qui est encore « coincé » dans son cerisier ? Tu ne l'as jamais aidé, c'est son voisin David, ou Prince Charmant si tu préfères, qui le fait à ta place._

 _Il ajouta la dernière pièce et déclara._

– _Je suppose que tu veux les noirs ?_

 _Regina sourit malgré elle._

– _Je dois avouer que pour un gamin de dix ans tu sembles un peu plus intelligent que tes congénères…_

– _Non je suis tout aussi débile qu'eux, mais comme toi je m'ennuie alors faut bien que je m'occupe et j'en suis venu à me poser des questions sur les habitants de cette ville, révéla-t-il en haussant les épaule et en bougeant un pion._

 _Le shérif hocha la tête. Tout en déplaçant elle-même un pion._

– _Comment es-tu venu en possession de ce livre ?_

– _Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, caché dans un coin._

– _Et à part moi, en as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ?_

– _Non._

– _Pourquoi ?_

 _L'enfant ne répondit pas tout de suite, il fixait le jeu, calculant en silence ses prochains coups. Regina l'admira, pendant un bref instant elle se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait avec lui s'il avait été son fils…_

 _Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la voix du garçon._

– _On se ressemble bien plus que tu ne le penses, confessa-t-il en s'emparant de son fou noir._

– _Tu n'as pas l'once d'une goutte de sang royal dans ton corps, lâcha-t-elle en ripostant avec sa tour, éliminant son cavalier blanc, après un coup d'œil au jeu._

 _Il sourit._

– _Et alors, on a le même caractère._

– _Tu veux dire que tu tues des gens parce qu'ils t'ont manqué de respect, comme moi ? Le coupa-t-elle._

– _Ben oui, tous les matins avant le petit–déj…_

 _Regina se mit à rire. Henry en profita pour jouer et annonça._

– _Échec et mat._

 _Le rire s'arrêta subitement pendant que la reine observait le jeu. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. À la lueur présente dans ses yeux, il sut qu'il avait bien joué toute la partie en plus de celle des échecs. Il rangea les pièces en silence, sous son regard, reprit le livre, passa son sac sur son dos et lâcha avec condescendance._

– _Je t'accorderai une revanche demain, Majesté._

 _Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête et s'en alla pendant que le shérif souriait gentiment en le voyant pousser la porte._

 _._

Elle reprit une gorgée en se disant qu'Henry l'avait complètement apprivoisée. Il était revenu le lendemain, comme promis, ils avaient refait une partie en silence. Elle attendait qu'il lui reparle du sort, mais non, il se concentra sur le jeu et perdit. Regina savait qu'il l'avait laissée gagner pour faire la belle le troisième jour.

Chaque jour après l'école elle l'attendait guettant l'heure s'énervant devant son léger retard, ce gamin était vraiment malin. Après un mois de leur partie quotidienne, c'est elle qui avait fini par reparler de la malédiction…

.

Emma frappa à la porte du numéro 108 de la rue Milfin et attendit. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle chercha une sonnette mais n'en trouva pas.

Elle appuya sur la poignée et fut surprise de s'apercevoir que la porte n'était pas fermée. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. La lumière et la musique trahissait la présence du propriétaire. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la source qui diffusait la chanson, elle sourit en reconnaissant les paroles.

 _«And now you say you love me. Well just to prove you do… Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river, I cried a river over you…»_

Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, la femme allongée sur le canapé un verre d'alcool à la main semblait absorbée dans ses propres pensées. Emma décida de révéler sa présence

– Ah, si Julie London m'avait susurrée « Cry me a river » vous pouvez être certaine que je me serais exécutée…

L'autre femme sursauta et s'assit doucement, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Mademoiselle Swan, vous vous introduisez souvent chez les gens de cette manière ?

– J'ai frappé, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Vous êtes le shérif Mills ?

Regina ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis se reprit.

– C'est vrai… Votre accident, le Dr Whale m'a averti… vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi.

 _« Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je le regrette à cet instant précis »,_ pensa Emma en observant son nouveau patron.

– Oui. Mais M. Gold m'a dit que vous aviez la gentillesse de me loger ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

– Ok…

Regina étudia la femme devant elle.

– Je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé.

Emma eut un petit sourire.

– Vous supposez bien.

Le shérif se dirigea vers une commode et servit un verre d'alcool. Elle revint vers la jeune femme.

– Tenez du cidre que je prépare moi-même, pour vous faire patienter pendant que je m'occupe du dîner. Vous pouvez poser votre sac là, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivie par Emma.

La jeune femme goûta la boisson.

– Whoua, il est délicieux.

Regina se tourna et lui sourit.

– Je sais…

Elles se regardèrent un instant sans dire un mot puis Regina reprit son chemin. Elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

– Je peux vous aider demanda le nouvel adjoint entre deux gorgées.

– Vous savez cuisiner ?

Emma grimaça.

– Pas vraiment.

– Alors asseyez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

La jeune femme obéit en se disant qu'elle aimerait vraiment que le shérif ne soit pas en train de parler du dîner, elle finit son verre en silence. Puis déclara en le posant sur le plan de travail.

– Il cogne et je suis à jeun, j'ai bien peur de commencer à être légèrement pompette.

Regina sourit.

– Vous ne savez pas tenir l'alcool, c'est plutôt drôle…

Emma rougit et tenta de s'expliquer.

– Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des heures et euh… j'ai eu un accident, ça compte ?

Regina se racla la gorge.

– En parlant de l'accident, puis-je vous demander comment est-ce arrivé ?

– Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, apparemment je revenais de Boston avec quelques affaires pour m'installer ici, devenir votre nouvel adjoint, et je suis entrée dans un arbre.

– Et vous avez tout oublié…

– Non pas tout, seulement quatre jours.

– Quatre jours ?

– Oui.

– Cela ne vous paraît pas bizarre ?

– Comment ça ?

– Quatre jours spécifiquement. L'amnésie est plus subtile que cela, elle ne choisit pas quatre jours précisément…

Regina se mit à couper les légumes qu'elle venait de laver, attendant sa réponse. Emma se concentra.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Je… j'aurais été droguée ?

Le shérif la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Mon employeur n'est pas quelqu'un à qui l'on peut faire confiance et vous oubliez quatre jours, ceux de votre venue à StoryBrooke, votre premier soir ici…

– Oui ?

– Croyez-moi, votre première rencontre avec M. Gold ne s'est pas très bien passée.

– Je sais, il me l'a dit.

Regina haussa les sourcils.

– Il m'a expliqué que vous m'aviez arrêté à sa demande.

La femme face à elle pinça les lèvres.

– Bien entendu, il vous l'a dit.

– Il m'a aussi demandé d'enquêter sur vous…

Regina la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, Emma soutint son regard.

– Et pourquoi me révéler cela, Mademoiselle Swan ?

– Parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

– Et à moi si ?

– Non.

Le shérif se mit à rire.

– Vous avez bien raison.

Emma se dirigea vers l'évier.

– Puis-je me servir un verre d'eau ? Questionna-t-elle.

– Je vous en prie, faites.

Elle revint à sa place en buvant et détailla la femme qui ouvrait le frigidaire, sortait la viande et la disposait dans une poêle. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique chez son nouvel employeur, pensa-t-elle, quelque chose de dangereux aussi.

Regina capta les yeux de la journaliste sur elle, et sourit sensuellement.

– Parlez-moi de vous, Mademoiselle Swan.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

– Brodez…

Emma sourit.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'aime savoir avec qui je travaille, et que vous m'intriguez, Mademoiselle Swan.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement et commença :

– Il était une fois…

Regina se servit un verre de vin et en proposa un à son invité qui hésita puis accepta, en but une gorgée, apprécia le goût légèrement épicé de la boisson, inspira l'odeur de la viande en train de cuire et continua :

– …Une jeune femme… Qui après plusieurs années à Boston se retrouva dans le Maine, dans une petite ville du nom de StoryBrooke à devoir enquêter sur un policier véreux.

Regina arqua un sourcil.

– C'est ainsi que Gold me décrit comme « véreux » ?

– Plus ou moins.

– D'habitude j'ai droit à méchante, je suppose que je devrais le prendre comme un compliment, réfléchit tout haut Regina en éteignant la cuisinière, elle vérifia le cuisson des légumes.

– Et vous ? Qu'elle est votre histoire ? Interrogea Emma.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable du shérif interrompit la vague réponse qu'elle allait donner. Elle décrocha et regarda la femme face à elle tout en parlant.

– Shérif Mills.

Toujours en fixant Emma, elle susurra.

– Bien entendu, Kathryn que je n'ai pas oublié notre rendez-vous.

Emma n'en revint pas, son employeur flirtait au téléphone avec une autre femme tout en l'observant elle.

– J'arrive tout de suite, affirma le shérif et raccrocha.

Emma attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'elle explique ce coup de téléphone et son comportement.

– Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez devoir manger toute seule ce soir, ne m'attendez pas. Votre chambre est à l'étage, la troisième à droite.

Elle sortit de la cuisine tout en déclarant :

– Votre travail commence demain à neuf heures, ne soyez pas en retard.

 _« Eh bien, ça promet »_ se dit Emma en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer.

.

.

N/A : Chanson Cry me a river, interprète Julie London.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

The Dark One assis derrière son bureau regardait le fuseau de bois sur la table. Filer la laine le calmait, mais pas ce soir.

Emma Swan restait en ville après son coup tordu, sa potion de l'oubli. Maintenant elle travaillerait pour lui contre Regina.

Il soupira. _« Comment briser le sort ? »_ se demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Il était l'Obscur, ce genre de chose n'aurait pas dû rester un mystère pour lui.

Il pensa à Belle sa femme, puis sourit tristement, elle ne serait d'aucun secours, même avant de lancer le sort noir, leur couple battait de l'aile depuis plusieurs années. Regina pensait que la jeune bibliothécaire préférait les femmes, et qu'il en était responsable ? Eh bien non, ce sort avait simplement fait ressortir l'attirance pour la gente féminine qu'elle cachait depuis des années. S'il avait utilisé son cœur pour réaliser la malédiction tout le monde continuerait à vivre dans la forêt Enchantée.

Belle n'était pas son véritable amour, personne ne pouvait aimer un monstre tel que lui…

Baelfire, lui, avait vu le véritable humain derrière le crocodile, et aujourd'hui son fils avait disparu. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Ils s'était attaché à Henry, pourtant plus les années passaient, plus le véritable pouvoir, la magie noire revenait hanter son esprit. Ne plus sentir cette puissance présente dans chaque cellule de son corps lui manquait au point d'en devenir fou, d'y penser à chaque seconde, et voir celui responsable de cette privation l'énervait. Un enfant au regard innocent, qui lui avait tout pris, un bébé que voulait récupérer Zelena obligeant son propre fils à se dresser contre elle pour le protéger et mourir face à elle.

Il savait qu'Henry n'y était pour rien, mais cette émotion désagréable apparaissait toujours lorsque le garçon se tenait près de lui.

Il aimait son petit-fils et en même temps le détestait de tout son être…

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas interféré dans la relation entre Regina et lui. Cette relation qu'ils lui cachaient. Gold les avait vus se rapprocher et cela l'arrangeait. Que le shérif découvre une vague fibre maternelle au contact d'Henry ne l'embêtait pas. Que son petit fils se berce d'illusion devant la femme plus chaleureuse de jour en jour, l'amenant à la prendre pour une vague mère de substitution ne provoquait aucune jalousie en lui.

Cela lui permettait de s'occuper du sort, de se concentrer sur la façon de s'en débarrasser, de redevenir celui que tout le monde redoutait.

Le sort noir. StoryBrooke… Il avait devancé Regina en l'exécutant, lui volant une partie de ce qu'elle voulait réaliser. Il n'avait pas eu le temps escompté pour faire de cette ville ce qu'il voulait, le cœur de son fils mourant malgré sa protection. Cette ville, ces habitants, tout cela sortait de l'imagination du shérif, il n'avait pu que s'octroyer la place de Maire et ajouter le « s'il te plait », récupérer quelques potions, puis épargner Belle d'un sort tragique à l'asile, malheureusement c'était à peu près tout.

Suite à la découverte de ce qu'avait planifié Regina avec son ancienne femme, il avait réellement hésité à ne pas l'enfermer lui-même. Mais finalement, la transformer en shérif d'un trou perdu où rien, aucune effraction n'arrivait jamais, suffirait à faire mourir d'ennui une ancienne Reine qui se souviendrait de tout…

Il préféra lui donner comme excuse à cette punition son échec à récupérer le bébé des Charmant.

Qu'aurait-il créé s'il avait eu le temps ?

Honnêtement, il n'y aurait pas eu grand-chose ou grand monde à StoryBrooke si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui.

Il renifla dédaigneusement. Son ancienne élève ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, elle avait encore un bon fond et Henry réussissait à le voir.

Pourquoi échouait-il alors avec lui ?

Parce qu'il était l'Obscur, et que The Dark One ne pouvait être sauvé, ne voulait pas être sauvé se corrigea-t-il.

Et aujourd'hui l'espoir revenait en la personne d'Emma Swan. La fille des Charmant les aiderait certainement. Avec un véritable baiser.

Celle qu'il avait mis des années à trouver. Henry l'avait ramené malgré lui. Sans l'intervention de son petit fils, il aurait pris Graham, cet homme qui n'avait plus de cœur était le seul à pouvoir traverser la limite de la ville. Il l'avait prouvé en récupérant des affaires dans l'appartement d'Emma à Boston, celles-là même qu'elle était censée avoir ramenées avant son « accident ».

Emma Swan, le sauveur. Qui embrasserait-elle ?

Leroy ? Il ricana à cette pensée.

Mais peut-être qu'un baiser n'était pas nécessaire ?

Peut-être devait-elle-lui pardonner de l'avoir privé de ses parents. Il fronça les sourcils, non la stupidité des Charmant n'était pas sa faute. Ils auraient pu choisir de garder Emma avec eux.

C'était ça ? Le pardon ? Mais de la part de qui ?

La liste de ses ennemis était tellement longue.

Regina…

Celle qu'il avait fait basculer du côté obscur, celle à qui il avait fait goûter les ténèbres, cette innocente qu'il avait brisé, la détruisant, abusant de sa naïveté, la modelant au cours des années pour la rendre plus forte, invulnérable, sans cœur et méchante…

Il sourit malgré lui avec fierté à l'image de son ancienne élève dans son esprit. Elle n'avait rien à lui pardonner, sans lui elle serait morte sous les coups de Léopold. Elle n'aurait jamais ensorcelé Sidney.

Non, elle lui devait tout.

Il l'avait bien formée.

Il se demanda un instant si son intervention dans la vie privée de Regina, son ordre de ne pas approcher Mademoiselle Swan n'était pas une erreur.

Non, cette femme, tout comme lui, ne pouvait plus aimer personne, et Emma aurait souffert de cette relation uniquement sexuelle entre elles.

Emma Swan était la fille des Charmant, la mièvrerie, le côté fleur bleu, le romantisme, le « gnangnantisme » à outrance, tous ces bons sentiments faisaient partie de son code génétique même.

Peut-être l'ignorait-elle, ne voulait-elle pas y croire en raison de l'enfance qu'elle avait vécue, mais pourtant elle était l'incarnation du Chevalier Blanc, et The Evil Queen se serait régalée à la détruire à petit feu.

Elle l'aurait rendue accro à ses jeux malsains, ses fourberies, cette séductrice incroyable qui arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Il se leva et éteignit son bureau. Il était tard, demain un autre jour commencerait, avec ce nouveau duo :

Le shérif Mills et son adjoint Swan.

.

Emma regarda sa montre : neuf-heures quinze.

 _« Merde… »_

Elle poussa la porte du commissariat, longea le couloir, et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle. Plusieurs bureaux rangeaient au milieu de la pièce faisaient face à deux cellules.

Assise directement sur une des tables, les jambes croisées, le shérif tout en noir, le visage fermé la regardait.

– Vous êtes en retard, l'accueillit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

– Je sais, mais…

– Ne me répondez pas !

– …

– Savez-vous ce que je fais aux personnes qui ne sont pas ponctuelles ? Menaça-t-elle.

– Vous les fouettez ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Emma, mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.

Regina arqua un sourcil.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule. Le fouet peut écorcher la peau. La cravache laisse moins de traces.

– …

– Vos services sont nécessaires chez Granny. M. Leroy a trop bu la nuit dernière, et il sème le trouble au restaurant, l'alcool a tendance à le rendre grincheux, vous allez devoir le maîtriser et l'amener ici.

– Vous voulez que j'aille récupérer un mec bourré qui risque de me vomir dessus ?

– Je suis certaine qu'il ne serait pas le premier homme à le faire.

– …

– Vous préférez aller nettoyer les latrines publiques ? Notre plombier et souffrant et la ville se doit de laisser ces commodités toujours propres.

– Je suppose que c'est mon « bizutage » ?

– Non, votre « bizutage » serait bien pire…

Emma suivit des yeux sa supérieure descendre gracieusement du bureau s'approcher d'elle, tendre la main vers son bras et caresser doucement sa veste rouge un petit moment en réfléchissant. La jeune femme eut du mal à ne pas réduire la distance entre elles sentant que le shérif n'attendait que ça.

Finalement Regina leva les yeux vers elle, fixa ses lèvres, inspira et déclara :

– C'est du cuir de mauvaise qualité…

L'adjointe ouvrit légèrement la bouche alors que le shérif continuait :

– M. Leroy vous attends.

Sur ce, elle la dépassa et entra dans un bureau aux murs en verre. Emma soupira et sortit accomplir sa nouvelle mission.

Elle revint au commissariat et poussa l'homme à moitié comateux dans sa nouvelle maison. Il se mit à ronfler tout ce qu'il savait. Elle ferma la cellule en se demandant où pouvait bien être le shérif.

– Elle n'est pas là.

Emma se tourna vers cette voix, un adolescent d'environ quinze ans l'observait les bras croisés.

– Tu te souviens de moi ?

– Non.

– Je suis Henry. C'est grâce à moi si tu es ici.

Emma le trouva bien prétentieux

– Je devrais te remercier ? Ironisa-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je te réconcilie avec ton destin, celui du Sauveur.

– …

– Un héros qui va tous nous aider.

– Ok… Ton grand-père m'a prévenu que tu étais un peu particulier.

Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur une chaise pendant qu'elle s'appuyait à un des bureaux. Ils se jaugèrent sans rien dire durant quelques minutes, écoutant les ronflements irritables du détenu.

– Crois-tu en la magie ? Lui demanda-t-il.

– Non.

– Tu devrais, car tu es la fille d'un véritable amour…

– Je suis une orpheline. Mes parents m'ont abandonné sur le bord d'une route, cela n'a rien avoir avec l'amour.

– Ils l'ont fait pour te sauver de la malédiction qui règne ici.

Emma ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu d'un gamin, qui semblait la faire parler sans qu'elle en ait envie, elle ne discutait pas de son enfance avec n'importe qui.

– Mais c'est elle, qui plus que personne, à besoin de toi.

– Qui ?

– The Evil Queen.

– …

– Je t'ai facilité la tâche, cela fait cinq ans que je la vois revenir petit à petit vers le bien, il ne manque plus qu'elle retrouve ce qu'elle a perdu avec Daniel…

– Dis-donc tu m'as l'air de bien délirer, lâcha Emma, tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ou un truc du genre ?

– Je fais l'école buissonnière.

– Et venir voir l'adjoint du shérif te semble être une bonne idée ?

– Elle te plaît.

– ….

– Ça crevait déjà les yeux quand tu m'as ramené vendredi dernier. Si cela peut te rassurer, elle aussi te désire.

– Ecoute-moi bien, je ne vais pas entrer dans ce petit jeu avec toi, s'énerva Emma, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles et ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Avec qui j'ai envie de coucher encore moins ! Alors maintenant retourne à l'école avant que j'appelle ton grand-père.

Il sourit en se levant.

– Résiste lui et guide-la, c'est une Reine qui a souffert et qui mérite qu'on se batte pour elle. Si tu arrives à conquérir son cœur, elle sera toujours à tes côtés.

– Mais arrêtes avec tes conneries, je ne connais pas de Reine !

Il s'approcha, planta son regard dans le sien.

– The Evil Queen, dit Regina Mills…, elle est comme ma mère. Traite-la avec respect sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

Emma ne répondit pas. L'avertissement d'un boutonneux de quinze ans aurait pu être drôle, mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas, cela en était assez… touchant.

Sur ce, il s'en alla sans même lui lancer un dernier regard.

Emma secoua la tête. Dans quel monde de fous était-elle tombée ? En moins d'une journée elle avait découvert que son accident de voiture et son amnésie résultaient certainement d'une drogue peut-être encore dans son système, elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle avait été insultée, aguichée, on lui avait demandé de l'aide et même menacée.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Peu importait les poursuites judiciaires.

.

Le panneau StoryBrooke serait bientôt en vu, Emma constata comme une sorte de pincement au cœur inattendu à l'idée de quitter cette ville. Elle fermma un instant les yeux pour chasser cette émotion, les rouvrit et freina brutalement face à la Mercedes noire en plein milieu de la route.

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la femme de dos face à la route juste à côté du panneau, qui ne s'était même pas retourner en entendant le crissement des pneus sur la chaussée.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? L'engueula Emma en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La femme de profil continuait à fixer l'horizon devant elle.

– J'aurais pu emboutir votre voiture et vous avec !

– Vous nous quittez, Mademoiselle Swan ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que vous êtes tous tarés !

Le rire qui s'échappa de la gorge du shérif la prit au dépourvu.

– Non, Mademoiselle Swan, nous sommes simplement maudits.

Emma souffla.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi.

– Henry m'a expliqué qu'il vous avait tout révélé.

– Ce gamin a besoin de voir un psy.

Regina se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Emma lut une tristesse dans son regard qui la troubla.

– Qu'en est-il de moi, Mademoiselle Swan. Ma place est-elle chez les fous ?

– …

Le shérif sourit tristement et reprit doucement.

– Vous êtes certainement une des personnes les plus intéressantes que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans ma trop longue vie… Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître.

Regina repartit vers sa voiture en disant.

– Adieu, Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma observa la Mercedes noire s'éloigner, retournant dans la petite ville.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Emma frappa à nouveau le volant devant elle.

– Raah !

La voiture de fonction n'avait pas bougé. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tergiversait.

 _« Mais c'est elle qui plus que personne à besoin de toi. »_ lui rappela la voix d'Henry pour la énième fois.

– Non, cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une putain de Sauveuse ! Et ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller sans moi.

– _« Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? »_ lui demanda une petite voix dans sa tête.

– …

– _« Je vais te le dire, tu es là parce qu'au fond de toi tu crois dur comme fer en toute cette histoire saugrenue, que ce gamin t'as ému plus que tu ne saurais le dire et que… cette femme est comme toi »._

– Comme moi ?

– _« Oui, une écorchée de la vie… Une survivante.»_

– Je ne suis pas une survivante.

– _« Arrête tes conneries ! Pas à moi, je te connais Emma, je suis toi ! Alors si je te dis que c'est incroyable d'avoir survécu à ton enfance plus que tordue et tout le reste… Je sais de quoi je parle. »_

– ….

– _« Peut-être qu'Henry a raison, que tu peux la sauver… »_

– Non, je n'y arriverai pas… gémit-elle.

– _« Si. Tu vas y arriver. Pas à pas Emma. Jour après jour… Tu peux le faire…. Retourne la voir ! »_

Emma avala sa salive, s'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir, inspira et mit le contact. Elle fit faire demi-tour au véhicule et repartit en direction de StoryBrooke.

.

Elle l'aperçut sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague. Elle coupa le moteur, sortit et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

– Elle m'a dit que tu étais partie.

– Elle s'est trompée.

– Je savais que tu reviendrais.

– Henry…

– Emma…

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois en quelque chose que c'est forcément vrai.

– Je sais.

– Toute cette histoire de contes de fées est complètement absurde.

– Il m'a fallut plusieurs mois pour me convaincre, comme toi tout cela n'avait aucun sens lorsque je l'ai découvert, et pourtant j'avais dix ans, alors que toi tu en as quoi ? Quarante ?

Emma lui lança un regard noir.

– Je plaisante, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui, je plaisante !

Elle se radoucit.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincu ? Lui demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

Il lança sur le trottoir le gravillon qu'il triturait depuis un moment entre ses doigts.

– J'ai trouvé le journal intime de mon grand-père.

– …

– Celui de Rumplestiltskin.

Emma le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ton grand-père serait Rumple…

– Oui.

– Si je me souviens bien il change la paille en or en la filant ?

– Oui et il aime voler le premier enfant des princesses.

– …

– Sacrés ancêtres, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui… Et donc moi je suis quel personnage dans toute cette histoire ?

– Le Sauveur, la fille du Prince Charmant et de Blanche-Neige.

La jeune femme retint un sourire.

– Je crois que je te bas niveau famille…

Henry ricana.

– Tu as osé lire le journal de ton papy, ce n'est pas très sympa, continua Emma.

– Rumple est parano, j'ai dû craquer le code pour comprendre ce qu'il avait écrit.

– Et comment as-tu réussi ? Le questionna Emma.

– Je suis super intelligent…

Elle rit légèrement.

– Et qui plus est, humble avec ça…

– Oui… En fait, je l'ai observé pendant un bout de temps, et j'ai compris petit à petit comment il fonctionnait alors j'ai réussi à déchiffrer les pages de son histoire.

Emma attendit la suite.

– Il révélait tout, la mort de mon père, celle de ma mère en me mettant au monde. Sa promesse de créer un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de magie, une réalité où il pourrait m'élever en tant qu'être humain et non the Dark One.

– The Dark One ?

– Oui, l'Obscur. Un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps…

– Tu veux dire que ton grand père n'est pas quelqu'un d'agréable ? L'interrogea-t-elle en faignant l'innocence.

Henry la regarda.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

– Je le soupçonne de m'avoir drogué et d'être à l'origine de mon accident.

Le garçon soupira tristement.

– C'est bien son genre.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son avant bras.

– D'après ce que tu dis, il a tout abandonné pour toi.

– Oui, mais il m'en veut.

– Comment ça ?

– Il me déteste car je suis la cause de sa « faiblesse », il n'a plus de pouvoirs ici.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Henry le remarqua.

– Tu finiras par me croire.

– Franchement Henry, je ne sais pas…

– Si… Comment expliques-tu notre rencontre ?

– Tu avais trop bu.

– Non, je suis venu te chercher.

– Attends tu es en train de me dire que tu me suivais dans cette boîte de nuit, que tu as fait exprès de boire et de vomir sur mes chaussures !

– Oui… un an, c'est le temps qu'on a mis pour te trouver.

– ….

– Regina et moi, on te cherche depuis plusieurs mois…

Emma s'énerva.

– Vous êtes tous aussi tordus les un que les autres !

– Non, nous sommes juste désespérés, nous avons besoin de toi.

– Mais arrête avec ça ! Je ne vais aider personne !

Henry l'observa un moment pendant qu'elle marmonnait:

– Tous des tarés, j'aurais vraiment dû me barrer…

– Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et sais-tu pourquoi ?

– Quoi encore ?

– Parce que tu autant besoin que nous d'être sauvé.

.

Comme la veille, la porte d'entrée de la maison du shérif n'était pas verrouillée. Emma entra et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Là encore, la femme en noir allongée écoutait de la musique, les yeux fermés.

Emma l'observa en silence et prêta l'oreille aux paroles.

 _« He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't take the time to lie… Bang, Bang. He shot me down, Bang Bang, I hit the ground, Bang Bang, that howfull sound…_ _Bang Bang, my baby shot me down… »_

– Vous êtes abonnée aux chansons sinistres ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

Regina sourit et reprit une gorgée.

– Oui, Mademoiselle Swan les chansons tristes sont souvent les plus belles… Je vois que vous avez décidé de rester.

– Oui.

– Pour briser le sort ?

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Regina qui n'avait pas bougé.

Emma s'approcha de la commode se servit un verre d'alcool sous le regard séducteur de cette femme. Elle s'assit face à elle sur l'autre divan, but tranquillement et répondit.

– Je suis revenue car Henry m'a dit que je pouvais vous sauver…

Regina se mit à rire. Emma continua à la regarder pendant que le shérif s'asseyait et posait le verre vide sur la petite table basse.

– C'est trop tard, Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne peux plus être sauvée.

Emma haussa les sourcils.

– Vous ne seriez pas un peu pessimiste sur les bords ?

– Savez-vous qui je suis, Mademoiselle Swan ?

– Si j'en crois un gamin de quinze ans, vous êtes The Evil Queen.

– Oui, une Reine sans cœur, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Emma fit de même et la fixa.

– Vous ne me faite pas peur, Méchante Reine ou pas et je veux vous aider…

Regina pencha sa tête sur le côté et détailla Emma de haut en bas qui ne bougea pas sous son regard scrutateur. Elle s'approcha de son adjoint, elle lui faisait face, puis elle commença à marcher autour d'elle en annonçant.

– Si nous étions dans la Forêt Enchantée, savez vous ce que j'aurais fait d'une femme tel que vous, Mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma secoua la tête en signe de négation. Derrière elle, la voix de la femme à la peau mate susurra à son oreille.

– Je vous aurais fait payer votre insolence…

– ….

– Ne voulez-vous pas savoir comment ?… Mademoiselle Swan.

– Si, chuchota Emma.

Les mains de la femme se plaquèrent sur son ventre et l'attirèrent contre son corps.

– Je vous aurais emmené dans ma chambre…Vous aurais déshabillé, vous aurais attaché nue à mon lit…

Emma ferma les yeux et déglutit, se concentrant pour chasser les images qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

– J'aurais joué avec vous… Mademoiselle Swan, vous aurais fait crier, et pas seulement de plaisir. Ensuite, après m'être lassée de votre jolie petite personne, au bout de très peu de temps j'en suis certaine, je vous aurais donné en pâture à mes soldats…

Emma ouvrit les yeux.

– Alors… Continua la voix plus grave à son oreille, croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse être sauvée ?

– ….

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le corps derrière elle s'éloigna rapidement et Regina se dirigea vers la porte en allumant une cigarette qu'elle venait de sortir du paquet présent dans une de ses poches.

– Vous vous trompez, affirma Emma au dos du shérif.

Regina se tourna inspira une bouffée en la regardant légèrement intriguée.

– Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en recrachant la fumée.

– Oui... Je n'aurais jamais accepté d'être attachée.

Le shérif sourit sensuellement se débarrassa des cendres au bout de sa cigarette en la tapotant avec son pouce et leva à nouveau le regard vers Emma.

– Vous fumez ?

– Non.

– Je vous apprendrai… Mais pas ce soir, vous n'avez pas été sage.

– ….

– Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Swan, conclut-elle mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation avant de s'éloigner.

– Bonne nuit, Regina, murmura Emma en souriant.

.

.

N/A: Chanson _Bang Bang (My baby shot me down)_ interprète Nancy Sinatra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Henry allongé sur son lit les mains derrière la tête fixait le plafond. Son grand-père était aux abonnés absents ce soir, comme d'habitude.

Il écouta le silence dans la maison, il entendit craquer une poutre quelque part. Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur pour se calmer, pour ne pas en vouloir au boiteux.

Cet homme avec qui il partageait un quart de son sang ne l'avait jamais aimé se dit-il.

Bébé, il l'avait laissé au soin d'une dame jusqu'à l'âge de six ans. Cette nourrice restait introuvable aujourd'hui malgré ses recherches, et Henry soupçonnait son cher papy d'être à l'origine de sa disparition.

Il pensa au sort et au sacrifice du Dark One, sa décision de dire au revoir à la magie pour le protéger lui. Non, il l'avait fait simplement parce qu'il s'était piégé lui-même dans un de ses marchés avec une de ses victimes, son propre fils.

Malheureusement l'Obscur se devait de toujours de tenir parole.

Et voilà, maintenant StoryBrooke était sa maison, cette réalité, sa réalité. Il n'avait aucune envie de connaître la forêt Enchanté. La magie le dégoutait, ou plutôt la magie noire lui inspirait un sentiment d'aversion et de peur...

Vivre comme les gens au Moyen-âge, sans eau courante, l'électricité, ou le chauffage n'avait rien d'attirant. Il se doutait bien que Regina ne le laisserait pas tomber, mais même l'idée d'un château ne provoquait aucun émerveillement en lui.

Pourtant cela faisait cinq ans qu'il travaillait à briser le sort. Non, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il voulait que tout le monde découvre qui était son grand-père, nuance.

Il se demanda s'il l'aimait. Mais comment aimer quelqu'un qui n'était jamais là ? Qui préférait le pouvoir d'une petite ville à sa propre chair ?

Au fond il détestait son grand-père.

Henry n'avait pas été placé dans un orphelinat ou envoyé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, mais comme beaucoup de ces enfants, il n'avait connu que la déception et le mépris de la part des personnes à qui il tenait.

Jusqu'à Regina.

Au départ son plan était simple, se servir du shérif ou plutôt de la Reine pour démanteler tout cette histoire…

Il sourit. Lui aussi s'était fait avoir.

.

.

 _Il pénétra dans le commissariat d'un pas rapide et s'obligea à ralentir pour ne pas montrer à cette femme l'enthousiasme que provoquait en lui leur tête à tête._

\- _Prête à perdre ? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la grande salle._

 _Le shérif ne répondit pas et se contenta de montrer de la main la chaise face à elle. Ils commencèrent la partie en silence. Henry pinça les lèvres en prenant la troisième pièce._

\- _Tu n'es pas concentrée, l'accusa-t-il._

\- _Comment comptes-tu briser le sort ? questionna Regina._

 _Il leva la tête de l'échiquier et l'observa._

\- _Je commençais à perdre espoir._

\- _Tais-toi et explique-moi, répondit-elle agacée._

 _Henry décela l'amusement dans son regard et une sorte de fierté pour l'enfant qui lui tenait tête. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser la petite étincelle de joie qui se formait en lui._

 _Au contact de cette femme il s'était rendu compte à quel point il crevait d'envie d'avoir une mère. Peut-être l'appréciait-elle un peu ? Après tout elle le supportait bien depuis plus d'un mois…_

 _Comme lui souffrait-elle de la solitude, de l'absence d'une famille ?_

\- _Il recherche une personne._

\- _Qui ?_

\- _C'est à toi de jouer._

 _Regina expira, jeta un vague coup d'œil au jeu et bougea un pion._

\- _Qui ? Répéta-t-elle._

\- _Une femme…_

\- _Tu es comme lui, faut vraiment te faire parler, s'énerva-t-elle._

 _Devant le regard qu'il lui lança, elle saisit qu'elle venait de le blesser et cela lui fit plus mal que ce qu'elle croyait._

\- _Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle connaissait Rumple, en tant que son élève elle avait souffert de ses leçons pas vraiment orthodoxes, alors Henry n'avait pas dû s'amuser tous les jours._

\- _C'est qui pour toi mon grand-père ?_

 _Regina fuit le regard de l'enfant et s'attarda sur une des cellules vides au dessus de sa tête à la place. Elle hésitait, pourquoi remuer le passé ? Parce que ce gamin lui demandait, et qu'elle avait envie de prolonger leur entretien, elle s'attachait à lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, et au fond, peut-être avait elle besoin d'expier ses pêchers, ses actes… Un garçon de dix ans pouvait-il accepter son histoire, ses crimes ?_

\- _Henry, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien._

\- … _._

\- _Et Rumple en est en grande partie responsable._

 _Il continua de la fixer des ses yeux innocents._

\- _Je t'écoute, répondit-il en l'encourageant._

\- _C'est lui qui m'a appris à me servir de la magie, et à… tuer des gens, les posséder, les écraser, les mépriser, les détruire sans ressentir le moindre remord… Car le pouvoir, la puissance, l'emprise, le contrôle au-delà de toutes choses, ne souffre d'aucune justification, à personne…_

\- _Sauf à soi-même._

 _Regina sourit tendrement._

\- _Tu es vraiment un bouddha de pacotilles._

 _Henry sourit franchement et continua._

\- _Connais-tu l'adage sur les deux loups ?_

\- _Non._

 _Il prit un air sérieux et expliqua:_

\- _Il existe deux loups chez l'homme, un gentil et un méchant. Sais-tu quel est celui qui gagne ?_

\- …

\- _Celui que l'on nourrit._

 _Regina l'observa sans rien dire._

\- _C'est bien ce que je dis: T'es un petit bouddha._

\- _Non. Juste un gamin qui a besoin d'amour._

\- … _._

\- _Comme toi._

\- _Henry, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien._

\- _Laisse-moi en être juge._

\- _Crois-tu vraiment que la rédemption accordée par un gringalet de dix ans veut dire quelque chose pour moi ?_

 _Il haussa les épaules._

\- _Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose._

\- … _._

\- _Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes._

 _Le shérif fronça les sourcils. Il précisa:_

\- _D'être son petit-fils, d'être lié à lui, et à travers The Dark One d'être la cause de tes souffrances, de ton malheur._

 _Il avait énoncé la dernière phrase les yeux brillants et la larme qui coula le long de sa joue, lui brisa le cœur. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras._

\- _Non Henry, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, dit-elle en le serrant plus fort alors que les petites mains du garçon s'accrochaient à son dos…. Et tu ne le seras jamais._

 _Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, goûtant un instant à ce bonheur simple d'être compris, accepté, pardonné, aimé par une autre personne._

 _Regina ne s'embêta même pas à sécher ses propres larmes. Ils se séparèrent et elle revint à sa place. Elle bougea un pion essayant de reprendre vaguement contenance._

\- _Qui est cette femme ? Reprit-elle en revenant au sujet du départ._

\- _Comme lui, je ne connais que son prénom: Emma._

\- _Emma, murmura-t-elle, ce nom n'évoquait rien pour elle._

 _Henry attendit mais voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse il se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu, puis il sourit._

\- _Tu es forte._

 _Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du shérif face à lui, pendant qu'il poursuivait._

\- _Tu m'as bien eu, dans trois coups je suis échec et mat quoique je fasse…_

 _Le visage de Regina s'assombrit, elle chuchota:_

\- _Et si…_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Et si je n'ai pas envie que le sort soit brisé ?_

\- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _Comment cet enfant arrivait-il à la surprendre, à abaisser toutes ses barrières, lui donnant envie de lui faire confiance, de confesser ses doutes et ses peurs._

\- _La magie Henry, est une addiction terrible, cela fait quinze ans que je ne m'en suis pas servi, mais je la sens là qui attend dans le noir que je la rappelle et sombre de nouveau avec elle._

 _Le garçon ne répondit pas, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça._

\- _Serais-tu prête à l'abandonner ?_

\- _Oui, avoua-t-elle, je ne veux plus de ce pouvoir._

 _Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit plein de volonté._

\- _D'accord, oublions tout ça._

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Oui._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que tu es plus importante que lui._

 _Ce fut au tour de la femme de fermer les yeux, elle inspira pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à de sortir._

 _Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle, et il fallait que ce soit un gamin qui estimait qu'elle valait plus que son propre bonheur._

 _C'était à cause d'une fille de dix ans, Blanche-Neige, que tout avait commencé, en étant responsable de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la jeune fille avait semé la première graine de haine dans son cœur, une graine que Rumple avait patiemment entretenu et fait fleurir._

 _Le destin avait de l'humour, aujourd'hui c'était un garçon d'également dix ans qui l'aidait, et lui faisait redécouvrir le bien, le petit-fils de celui-là même coupable de sa perte._

 _Elle observa Henry face à lui._

\- _Merci._

\- _Il faut bien qu'un bouddha, quelque soit sa taille, te montre la voie._

 _Il se leva et rangea ses affaires pendant qu'elle le regardait différemment d'il y à peine une heure, avec tendresse et avec amour._

 _Il commença à s'en aller puis se retourna._

\- _A demain ?_

\- _Oui, Henry, tu pourras toujours essayer de gagner cette fois._

 _Il lui fit un grand sourire et partit._

 _Le lendemain il revint à la même heure et une fois la partie d'échec terminée, il sollicita son aide pour ses devoirs. Regina se plia à sa demande redécouvrant avec plaisir les subtilités des divisions, la géométrie et la mesure des angles._

 _Le sujet de l'inconnue du nom d'Emma ne fut plus abordé entre eux, à la place une relation mère-fils s'installa petit à petit._

 _C'est elle qui le consola face à son premier chagrin d'amour à treize ans quand une jeune fille le rejeta. Elle faillit aller arracher les yeux de cette petite peste, mais elle se retint ce qui prouvait une fois encore qu'elle changeait plus qu'elle ne le pensait au contact d'Henry._

 _Elle lui révéla que les filles étaient complexes, qu'il fallait être patient et qu'à treize ans on n'avait pas les idées claires, qu'il trouverait vite quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Un jour il l'interrogea sur ce qu'il en était pour elle, comment voyait-elle sa vie, quel homme… ?_

\- _Je ne partagerai plus ma vie avec un homme, affirma-t-elle._

\- _Une femme ? s'étonna-t-il_

\- _Peut-être…_

\- _Cela voudrait dire que j'aurais deux mères ? Proposa-t-il avec malice._

 _Elle rit à cette remarque, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté que ce petit bonhomme la prenne pour sa mère._

 _A quatorze ans, elle le conduisit aux abords de la ville sur une route déserte. Elle sortit de la Mercedes et le fit monter derrière le volant, se plaçant sur le côté passager._

\- _La pédale de frein est à gauche et l'accélérateur à droite. Ne te sers pas de ton pied gauche, laisse le dans un coin, oublies-le._

 _Patiemment pendant plus d'une heure, elle lui avait montré comment conduire et s'était émue de la joie visible sur ses traits. Elle aimait cet enfant, bien plus que tout, bien plus que n'importe quelle magie pouvoir ou autre addiction._

 _Car sa nouvelle dépendance s'appelait Henry et il était tout aussi accro qu'elle._

 _Rumplestiltskin et son sort noir pouvaient aller se faire foutre._

 _Une semaine après leur première leçon de conduite, il était arrivé dans le commissaria visiblement troublé._

\- _Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle._

\- _On va devoir revenir en arrière._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Il a déniché son nom de famille._

\- _Non ?!_

\- _Si, et il faut qu'on la trouve avant lui._

\- _Ce ne sera pas facile._

\- _Je sais et si elle brise le sort, tu devras te montrer forte._

\- _J'y arriverai… Si tu restes à mes côtés._

\- _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, déclara-t-il avec force._

- _Ca c'est mon garçon, souffla-t-elle._

 _Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Elle inspira et continua:_

\- _Très bien, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

\- _Emma… Emma Swan._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Le shérif avait peur. Peur de cette femme, de ce qu'elle signifiait, car si elle brisait le sort alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Henry l'aiderait mais pourrait-elle battre ses propres démons ? Sans la magie elle y arrivait, bien que cela soit un combat de tous les instants, alors si le pouvoir coulait à nouveau dans ses veines, plus rien ne le garantissait.

Elle lui avait menti, elle n'y arriverait pas.

S'ajoutait à cette certitude cette Emma qui lui faisait du gringue et qui lui plaisait. Qui semblait l'attirer telle une drogue. Elle rit amèrement, tout en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. La fille d'une de ses plus grandes ennemies l'attirait, la fatalité dans toute sa splendeur qui la narguait ouvertement. Décidément elle n'était pas maîtresse de son destin et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette Emma Swan avec son « je vais vous sauver ». D'après Rumple elle était bel et bien le sauveur, donc forcément ses affirmations minables allaient de paire avec le personnage, ça et la confiance de ces deux idiots de parents présente dans ses gènes.

.

Emma dans la chambre d'amis, face à la fenêtre observait la rue vide. Elle était revenue pour une inconnue, pour « l'aider ». Cette femme avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un mais pas d'elle.

Et pourtant elle était là, plus que les mots de ce gamin, quelque chose la poussait, l'obligeait à rester ici dans cette ville qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était bien plus qu'un désir, plus une nécessité, comme un besoin de la présence du shérif dans sa vie, de l'amour ?

Non. Emma avait déjà été amoureuse, c'était différent comme une drogue, une sorte de dépendance, qui si elle l'entretenait provoquerait sa perte ou peut-être son salut… Elle n'était pas amoureuse de cette femme, du moins pas encore.

.

Quand elle descendit à la cuisine le lendemain, Regina était déjà partie, elle dégusta le petit déjeuné qui l'attendait et but le café avec plaisir. Elle avait mal dormi, presque pas, et cette boisson serait sa meilleure amie aujourd'hui.

Elle découvrit les larmes aux yeux que sa voiture l'attendait dans la rue. Elle se gara devant le poste de police et entra. Le shérif devant un ordinateur vieux et éteint regardait l'écran d'un œil vide.

– Bonjour, lui dit Emma.

– Mademoiselle Swan, aujourd'hui vous êtes à l'heure.

– Oui, je vois que Leroy a quitté sa cellule. Il faut à nouveau que j'aille le chercher ?

– Non, cette journée va être comme quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent des autres jours depuis quinze ans, longue et ennuyeuse.

– Vous vous trompez, répondit Emma.

– …

– Vous n'êtes plus seule.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

– Parlez-moi de vous, ordonna l'adjoint en s'installant face à elle.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

– Brodez…

– Vous reprenez mes mots.

– Oui… J'attends…

Le shérif étudia la femme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Que voulez-vous savoir, Mademoiselle Swan ? Le nombre des personnes qui ont souffert par ma faute ?

– Non. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

– C'est M. Gold qui a découvert qui vous étiez, alors Henry et moi sommes partis à votre recherche.

– À la demande de Gold. Car vous vouliez que je brise le sort.

Regina soupira.

– Vous n'avez rien compris. Gold ignorait que nous vous cherchions. Je ne veux pas que vous brisiez le sort, contrairement à lui, je ne veux plus de la magie.

– Mais je croyais que je pouvais vous aider, Henry m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'anéantisse cette malédiction.

– Henry est persuadé que je peux m'en sortir.

– Mais pas vous.

– Non, je suis ce que ce monde appelle : dépendante. Ce sort est mon salut. Lorsque la magie coule dans mes veines, je ne suis plus maîtresse de mes actes. La haine, le pouvoir, et le besoin de vengeance, de meurtre prennent possession de mon corps… Je ne vous ai pas menti hier soir, tout ce que j'ai décrit, je vous l'aurais fait subir.

Elle sourit méchamment.

– Vous m'avez dit que vous auriez refusé d'être attaché ?

– Oui.

– Avec la magie, vous n'auriez pas eu le choix…

Emma se racla la gorge face à cet aveu désagréable.

– Et aujourd'hui ? Ici dans ce monde ? Je suppose que vous avez changée ?

– Oui, mais la question ne se pose pas.

– Comment ça ?

– …

Emma se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

– Vous me draguez depuis deux jours, pas vraiment subtilement d'ailleurs, et là vous vous rétractez ?

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du shérif.

– Si vous n'êtes pas déjà dans mon lit, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas le droit de vous toucher.

– …

Regina se leva elle aussi, et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

– Non ! s'énerva Emma en l'attrapant par le bras. Ça veut dire quoi ? « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher ?! »

– Disons que M. Gold me l'interdit.

Emma s'approcha de la femme et lui sourit.

– Je me passe de son interdiction, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle recula peu de temps après face à l'inaction de Regina.

– Vous…Vous…

– Oui ? Mademoiselle Swan.

– Vous n'avez rien senti ?

– Non.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– La magie, soupira Regina.

– Mais vous voulez coucher avec moi ?

– Bien entendu !

– Alors ?

– Alors rien, à cause de lui, vous êtes quelque chose que je désire, qui est à portée de mains, mais que je ne peux pas avoir…

– Connard.

– En effet.

Emma s'éloigna encore sous le coup de la déception puis se rassit.

– Ce sort est lié à Gold, donc si je le brise, cela annulera son interdiction ?

– Certainement.

– Mais cela vous transformera en Dark Vador.

– Je préfère The Evil Queen.

Emma sourit. Regina revint à sa place.

– Mademoiselle Swan, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, j'ai ressenti quelque chose.

La jeune femme la regarda pleine d'espoir.

– Vous avez de la magie en vous, à l'état latent… Bien sûr le « Sauveur », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, de la pure magie blanche. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que vous êtes toujours là. Votre magie et la mienne s'attirent comme deux aimants.

– M'ouais…

– Si, réfléchissez, vous le sentez ce besoin d'être à proximité de moi, comme je le sens moi-même. C'est plus fort que nous…

– Donc vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

– …

– Oh ,Allez ! Je me retrouve avec une impuissante ! Accordez-moi au moins ça !

Regina lui lança un regard noir face à l'insulte puis se mit à rire.

– Vous êtes vraiment insupportable.

Elles se regardèrent en silence, puis Emma reprit.

– Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui êtes venue me trouver ? Vous pensiez m'appâter avec un gamin à moitié bourré ? Faire ressortir mon côté maternelle ?

– Non, Henry a bel et bien fugué, je voulais venir vous chercher, mais comme pour Gold cela était irréalisable.

– Quoi, encore à cause de la magie ? s'agaça Emma.

– Oui. Nous pouvons quitter StoryBrooke mais une fois la ville derrière nous, il nous est impossible de retrouver le chemin vers cet endroit. Vous êtes là seule personne de l'extérieure à pourvoir entrer ici.

– Et Henry ?

– Henry a pris un risque monumental. Mais il vous a fait confiance, il croyait en vous et en la possibilité de le ramener à bon port.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir sans moi ?

– Exactement.

Elles se turent à nouveau chacune plongée dans leur pensée.

– Combien d'hommes avez-vous tué ? Finit par demander Emma.

– Je ne réponds généralement à ce genre de question qu'au troisième rendez-vous…

L'adjoint leva les yeux au ciel.

– Beaucoup, répondit finalement Regina. Et vous ?

– …

– Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai été honnête, j'apprécierais la même courtoisie de votre part.

– Comment avez-vous deviné ?

– Peu importe. Combien ?

– Un.

– Puis-je vous demander de qui il s'agissait ?

– Un beau-père un peu trop « prévenant » pendant mon adolescence… Et personne ne m'a cru, alors j'ai fui cette famille dès que j'ai pu et suis revenue dix ans plus tard lui rendre une petite visite.

– Je comprends.

– Je ne pense pas.

– Détrompez-vous, à dix sept ans, j'ai été mariée de force à un homme plus âgé que moi. Autant vous dire que la nuit de noce n'est pas un bon souvenir, ni les années qui ont suivies à ses côtés.

– Vous l'avez tué ?

– Non, mais je suis responsable de son assassinat… Non, ma première victime je la dois à Rumplestilskin.

Regina les yeux dans le vague continua.

– C'était une femme. Je venais d'apprendre que l'amour de ma vie mort, que je souhaitais faire renaître grâce à la magie, ne reviendrait plus. Tous mes espoirs se sont effondrés, et lui qui m'avait prévenu prenait une autre élève devant ma défaite. Alors j'ai arraché le cœur de cette jeune femme en plein milieu d'une de leur leçon et l'ai écrasé dans ma main en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour lui prouver que j'étais prête à tout.

Le shérif sourit tristement.

– Si la colère ne m'avait pas déjà consumé, j'aurais sans doute perdu la tête devant ce meurtre, mais la fureur en moi m'a en quelque sorte « protégé » et mes autres crimes devinrent de plus en plus faciles.

– Pas pour moi.

Regina la regarda sans comprendre.

– Après avoir tué cette ordure, j'ai sombré dans la drogue. Je comprends votre dépendance, car je suis comme vous.

– Et de quelle drogue s'agit-t-il ? Ne put s'empêcher de savoir le shérif.

– Pour un héros ? L'héroïne bien sûr… Oui, je sais c'est nul comme jeu de mots.

– Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sobre ?

– Trois ans et deux jours.

– Félicitations.

– Merci.

Emma réfléchit un instant.

– Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que j'étais la seule personne qui pouvait entrer dans StoryBrooke.

– Oui.

– Expliquez-moi.

– Cette ville est invisible pour le reste du monde, commença Regina.

– Mais…

– Vous êtes née dans la Forêt Enchantée et vos parents vous ont envoyé ici avant le sort pour revenir le briser, c'est en ça que vous êtes le Sauveur. Henry ne vous l'a pas dit ?

– Si, plus ou moins. Il m'a aussi révélé que j'étais la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant.

– Oui et ils ne sont pas ce que j'appellerais mes amis. Votre mère est responsable de la mort de l'homme que j'aimais, c'est son père que j'ai épousé.

– Putain, ce n'est pas vrai.

– Si.

– C'est digne d'un feuilleton.

– Ou d'un conte de fées, ironisa le shérif.

La jeune femme décida de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis un petit moment.

– Mes parents sont ici ?

– Oui.

Emma hésita, ferma les yeux, puis annonça.

– C'est beaucoup de nouvelles pour une seule journée, avoua-t-elle en se levant. Puis-je vous demander une pause pour digérer tout ça ?

– Prenez l'après-midi.

– Merci répondit-elle, puis sortit de la pièce.

Regina lui avait dit la vérité, maintenant son destin dépendait d'elle. Redeviendrait-elle The Evil Queen ou resterait-elle le shérif Mills ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

 _Dernier chapitre, je vous poste l'épilogue dans la foulée._

* * *

Emma sur le banc face au port suivait des yeux la mouette qui repartait en direction du large. Elle pensa à sa vie, depuis moins d'une semaine tout avait basculé. Elle qui avait su reprendre les choses en mains, se retrouvait à nouveau à la croisée des chemins et elle ne savait pas quelle voie emprunter.

Ils voulaient tous qu'elle soit un sauveur, une « héroïne »… Pour elle ce mot n'était pas synonyme de la moindre élévation mais de sa chute vers les enfers.

.

 _Elle errait comme un zombie dans son appartement depuis son retour de Floride._

 _Il était enfin mort, cette ordure avait quitté ce monde, lui qui hantait ses nuits depuis dix ans n'était plus une menace. Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas le moindre soulagement, pourquoi cette culpabilité qui lui rongeait les entrailles ? Elle avait espéré que le tuer l'aiderait à tourner la page, à oublier tout ça, mais le cauchemar ne s'arrêtait pas, et cet enfoiré continuait à envahir la moindre de ses pensées._

 _Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un peu de paix, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus rien penser, se détacher de tout ça. Elle buvait jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne soit plus en mesure d'émettre la moindre réflexion, mais l'alcool la laissait dans un état désagréable lui provoquant des migraines, des gueules de bois, et avoir mal au crâne ne l'amusait plus. Elle en avait marre des bouteilles vides dans son salon, la preuve de sa propre faiblesse, de sa fuite._

 _Elle voulait arrêter tout cela, elle essayait… Mais il était toujours là, sa voix susurrait à son oreille qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle est peur… Et elle entendait ses cris de douleurs, ceux dont elle était responsable._

 _Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro._

– _Nick ?_

– _Oui._

– _C'est Emma. J'ai un tuyau pour toi, une personne te recherche pour t'arrêter. Je peux te dire qui en veut après toi, mais en échange…_

– _Oui ?_

– _Je veux que tu m'apportes de ta marchandise… Mais pas de la merde que tu vends aux camés de la rue, de la bonne._

– …

– _Nick, tu es toujours là ?_

– _Oui._

– _Retrouve-moi dans une heure au pub Sullivan, puis elle raccrocha._

 _Que venait-elle de faire ?_

 _Devant les ustensiles sur la table basse elle essayait encore de combattre, mais cela ne servait à rien, si elle avait réellement voulu arrêter, elle ne l'aurait jamais appelé. Elle saisit la ceinture, la passa autour de son bras et serra le ceinturon au cran souhaité, observant ses veines ressortir. Elle attrapa la seringue remplie de ce liquide qui lui apporterait cette liberté tant recherchée. Elle fixa son avant bras en se disant qu'elle pouvait peut-être encore faire demi-tour puis inséra l'aiguille poussant doucement sur le piston pour s'injecter ce nouveau poison._

 _Elle l'avait trouvé, ce salut, ce remède qui lui faisait oublier la peur, les horreurs, le passé._

 _Petit à petit la dépendance s'installa. Elle en consomma de plus en plus. Après quelques mois, elle n'avait même plus d'argent pour en acheter, alors elle accepta le marché de Nick de l'amener à une de ses soirées…_

 _Le réveil fut brutal. Nue et dans des draps sales Emma ne se souvenait plus de la veille, l'homme à ses côtés, rachitique, repoussant, aux yeux dénués de toute étincelle de vie lui révéla son propre future si elle continuait, celui d'une femme ravagée par la drogue, une anonyme morte d'une overdose dans un squat sinistre._

 _Elle était rentrée chez elle, s'était douchée, habillée et avait pris la direction de l'hôpital pour un dépistage complet. La période d'attente des résultats manqua de la faire à nouveau craquer plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'ils revinrent négatifs, sauf pour l'opiacé, Emma comprit qu'elle l'avait échappée belle, qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas de seconde chance._

 _Le soir même, assise sur la chaise en plastique parmi ces autres âmes aussi perdues qu'elle, elle décida de prendre la parole._

– _Bonsoir, je m'appelle Emma et je suis une adique à l'héroïne…_

– _Bonsoir Emma, avaient simplement répondu en chœur les autres membres attendant patiemment qu'elle trouve le courage de leur confier son histoire._

 _._

Elle avait repris le contrôle de sa vie, pas à pas, jour après jour. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus consommée cette saloperie. Elle buvait encore de l'alcool mais à petite dose et rarement, cette boisson n'étant pas un problème pour elle.

Trois ans et trois jours… Emma n'était pas naïve, si une seringue se trouvait devant elle là maintenant, elle replongerait certainement.

Alors oui, elle n'avait pas menti, elle savait très bien ce que ressentait Regina, cette putain d'angoisse de faillir à nouveau, cette anxiété toujours là de son réveil à son coucher, elle la partageait avec le shérif.

Elle admira cette femme qui lui avait avoué sa faiblesse, son impuissance devant les ténèbres si le sort n'existait plus.

Elle pensa à Gold, l'homme responsable de tous leurs maux, capable de la droguer pour arriver à ses fins, coupable de la destruction de la femme de loi, de l'abandon de ses parents… Non, ses parents auraient pu la garder, mais ils en avaient décidé autrement, à moins que…

Finalement Rumplestilskin avait influencé, poussé plus d'une personne vers sa propre perte, se dit-elle.

Et Henry dans tout cela. Comment s'en était-il sorti ? Apparemment grâce à Regina, elle avait réussi et aujourd'hui elle lui demandait la même faveur pour elle-même.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient réaliser, car comment se débarrasser de la tentation ?

.

Assise derrière le volant, elle alluma la radio pour se distraire. Les coups étouffés dans le coffre lui confirmèrent qu'il était réveillé. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour capter une station de radio.

Elle écouta la voix grave chanter :

 _« Save yourself for the devil is on his way. So you pray, so you pray. But you can't hide, you can't hide. When evil calls your name… »_

Elle s'arrêta devant le panneau de la ville. Elle se pencha pour attraper le colt sous son fauteuil, sortit de la Volkswagen alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule et ouvrit le coffre.

L'homme allongé, attaché et bâillonné cligna des yeux face à la lumière. Elle l'attrapa, le jeta sur la chaussé mouillé et le tint en joue.

Il se releva péniblement porta les mains à sa bouche et enleva le scotch d'un coup sec.

Il l'observa sans vraiment comprendre.

– Mademoiselle Swan, qu'est-ce… ?

– Je sais tout, le sort, mes parents, The Evil Queen, The Dark One, tout ! Alors fermez-la Gold ! Et reculez.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

– Non...

– Si.

Elle tira en direction de ses pieds et il fit un pas en arrière se rapprochant de la limite de la ville.

– Je vous en supplie…

– Je vous ai dit de reculer.

– Si je quitte StoryBrooke je ne pourrais jamais revenir, gémit-il.

– C'est le but.

Les larmes se mirent à couler se mélangeant à la pluie qui collait à ses joues.

– Mademoiselle Swan ne faites pas ça…

Elle se mit à rire.

– Mais je fais exactement ce que vous voulez, je sauve cette ville et ses habitants… de vous.

Il resta silencieux en fixant le canon de l'arme, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

– Si je pars, le sort ne sera pas brisé, car il est lié à moi !

– En effet.

– Vous ne serez jamais qui sont vos parents !

– J'ai fait une croix sur eux depuis bien longtemps, répondit Emma en serrant les dents. Maintenant reculez.

Il décida de la menacer, il ricana en expliquant :

– Emma, je suis The Dark One, même si cela prend le reste de ma vie, je retrouverai le chemin vers StoryBrooke, et une fois fait, je vous le ferai payer…

Il sourit méchamment en continuant.

– Tout ce que vous avez connu, tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir, ne sera rien en comparaison de ma vengeance. Et je prendrai tout mon temps, oh, oui… Emma… Je…

La balle l'atteignit en pleine tête. La jeune femme regarda le corps tomber de l'autre côté de la ligne invisible.

– Sauf qu'ici vous n'êtes pas l'Obscur…Vous n'êtes plus rien.

Elle expira. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin, mais sa dernière phrase, il l'avait prononcé comme lui… Cela l'avait convaincue que cet homme exécuterait son plan et elle ne voulait plus avoir peur, de rien ni personne.

Elle ramena le cadavre ce de côté de la ligne, le tira jusqu'à la forêt et revint vers la voiture. Elle attrapa la pelle dans le coffre, refit le chemin en sens inverse et se mit à creuser.

Son deuxième meurtre.

Lui aussi était une ordure. Elle pleura car elle ajoutait une nouvelle croix à sa vie pas vraiment rose. Pourtant, cette fois, elle serait plus forte, et même si à cet instant précis elle ne rêvait que d'une injection d'héroïne elle résista, s'épuisant dans la cette activité physique, frissonnant sous la pluie froide, faisant disparaître les preuves de son crime.

Trempée et pleine de terre, elle remonta dans la voiture et éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Elle resta là pendant plus d'une heure à se calmer écoutant le bruit de l'eau sur la carrosserie. Elle démarra l'engin et repartit en direction de la ville dont elle ignorait l'existence à peine cinq jours plus tôt.

« _But you can't hide, you can't hide. When evil calls your name…_ »

.

Regina l'avait senti. Quelque chose était arrivé, le joug de Rumple n'exerçait plus son pouvoir sur elle. Elle sortit du commissariat s'attendant à voir venir dans sa direction une foule en colère pour la pendre, l'insulter et menacer The Evil Queen.

Elle attendit, mais rien, StoryBrooke semblait être la même que deux heures auparavant, le Dr Hooper la salua d'un :

– Bonjour Shérif Mills ! Comme il le faisait dès qu'il la croisait.

Le sort n'avait pas été brisé comprit elle et pourtant tout avait changé. Elle retourna dans la station de police, s'empara de ses clefs de voiture et conduit en direction de la sortie de la ville.

Devant la barrière elle toucha le mur invisible ne comprenant toujours pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient Emma et Henry ?

Elle envoya un texto au garçon.

– « Ça va ? », écrit-elle.

– « Non », apparut la réponse sur l'écran.

– « Que se passe-t-il ? »

– « Mary-Margaret n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune affinité avec les oiseaux ! Elle s'évertue à vouloir nous les monter alors qu'ils lui chient dans la main systématiquement ! C'était drôle au début mais là j'en ai marre, je m'ennuie ! »

Regina sourit ,Henry allait bien.

– « Patiente encore deux heures et je te laisserai gagner aux échecs » répondit-elle avant d'éteindre le portable.

Où était Emma ?

.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla, les cheveux encore trempés, elle descendit à la bibliothèque. Elle alluma son portable et le raccorda à la chainehifi. Elle sélectionna la chanson, se servit un verre et ferma les yeux.

Regina entra dans la maison et entendit la mélodie, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque. Emma les yeux fermés les rouvrit et la fixa en silence.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les paroles de la musique amplifiant la tension dans la pièce.

 _« I won't relive, I won't regret. One empty chamber in my gun. There's no undo the deeds are done._ _It's a cruel cruel world… »._

Regina comprit ce qu'elle avait fait à ce regard hagard qu'elle lui renvoyait.

– Emma…

Elle s'approcha de la femme qui venait de commettre l'irréparable pour la sauver, qui avait trouvé la troisième voie vers son salut à elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras, sentant toute la fragilité de cet être humain contre son corps.

– Je ne voulais pas, il devait simplement quitter la ville, expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots, mais il m'a parlé comme lui…

– Chuut, répondit Regina pour la consoler, la serrant plus fort. Tu l'as fait Emma, tu n'as pas brisé le sort, tu m'as sauvé… Maintenant c'est mon tour, je t'aiderai, tu n'es plus seule, murmura-t-elle en la berçant doucement.

La jeune femme s'accrocha au shérif et comprit que oui elle y arriverait.

Pas à pas, jour après jour…

.

.

N/A: Chansons The Wicked de Blues Saraceno, Cruel cruel World de Danny Farrant et Paul Rawson.


	14. Chapter 14

**Épilogue**

* * *

 _Attention il y a un autre chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'ai posté les deux le même jour._

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard..._

Elle ferma la porte, descendit les escaliers et sortit du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa destination en souriant, parcourant la rue des yeux, le printemps était magnifique.

.

Face à elle l'enfant fixait le jeu exaspéré. Elle ne suivait même pas la partie, elle attendait impatiemment, prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Lorsque ses talons sur le sol se firent entendre elle sourit.

– Tu n'es pas concentré, l'accusa l'adolescent agacé.

– N'en veux pas au Shérif Swan Henry, faire respecter la loi dans notre petite ville peut-être si…épuisant, expliqua Regina en entrant dans la grande salle du commissariat.

Emma se leva, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

– Madame le maire…Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

– Oui je te remercie.

Henry les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

– Tu m'avais promis que tu lui apprendrais quelques tactiques aux échecs ! Ça fait trois fois qu'on commence une nouvelle partie et elle répète toujours les mêmes erreurs !

Emma rougit en lançant un regard à Regina.

– C'est vrai, mais nous avons été un peu occupées…

Comprenant le sous-entendu, l'adolescent s'exclama :

– Je ne veux pas savoir !

Regina se mit à rire.

– Que se passe-t-il petit bouddha, tu es gêné ?

– …

La femme redevint sérieuse.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Henry. Ils ont accepté…

– C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

– Oui, tu es aujourd'hui officiellement Henry Mills, mon fils…

– Hé ! On n'avait pas dit qu'on ajoutait aussi Swan ?! S'offusqua Emma.

Ils ne l'écoutaient pas, l'adolescent se précipita dans le bras du maire.

– Merci…maman.

– Je t'en prie, entre nous cela va de soi.

Emma croisa les bras en les regardant, feignant d'être en colère, mais au fond ravie que le conseil ait dit oui à la requête de sa femme.

– Qu'en est-il de moi ?

– La mairie a bien reçu votre demande sur l'adoption de ce jeune homme, répondit Regina d'un air professionnel, pendant qu'Henry revenait vers la table et rangeait le jeu.

– Et ?

– Il faut que le maire étudie tout cela.

– Le maire… j'en ai entendu parler, c'est une brune qui a un faible pour les blondes… Je devrais peut-être aller lui rendre une petite visite, histoire de la convaincre, commença Emma.

Henry s'approcha du shérif.

– Vu la façon dont tu joues aux échecs, ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à l'impressionner…

– Tu te trompes petit, j'ai dans mes poches quelques tours, comme par exemple….

– Je ne veux pas savoir ! La coupa-t-il en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, se doutant d'après l'air taquin d'Emma, ce qu'elle comptait évoquer.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entré en annonçant :

– C'est moi qui conduis !

Regina se tourna vers Emma pour qu'elle intervienne.

– Hé, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est TON fils !

Le maire plissa les yeux.

– Mademoiselle Swan, je vous ferai payer votre insolence...

Emma lui sourit sensuellement.

– Ah moins que ce soit moi qui ne le fasse...

Fin

.

.

N/A: Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autres histoires à vous proposer. Mais merci pour vos favoris, follows et à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non.


End file.
